All Of Me
by R5ausslyfinchelmusic
Summary: A misunderstanding leads to a whole lot of drama. As in where Tris is a boring librarian, but will a dangerous gang leader change that? (Sorry I suck at summaries) (Real world fic)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my first Divergent fanfic! I actually took the story from the original author, who wrote this as an Auslly fanfic, and switched it to a Divergent/ FourTris fanfic. So complete credit to the original author. So hope you guys like it!**

 **Disclaimer: The day I own Divergent is the day Tobias stops eating dauntless cake.**

~ All Of Me ~

"Make sure to return the book in two weeks," Tris's voice sounded like a broken record on replay. "Have a great day," Tris let out a sigh as the customer left.

 _This jobs going to be the death of me_.

Tris tapped her fingers off the desk and rested her chin in her hands. One more hour left till closing time, and it was safe to say she was excited. Freedom. All she wanted was to return home and collapse onto her bed and no longer want to die of boredom and see her dog as well.

Being stuck in this job was never planned, it just happened. She'd always visit the place in high school because it was a nice quiet environment to revise in, but unfortunately the owner passed away and apparently he'd taken a liking towards Tris and in his will, left the place to her. Tris was shocked, she'd barely even spoken to the man and he'd left her a library. But she wasn'ta horrible human being, she didn't have a bad bone in her body, so all she could do was smile and takeover his library.

Harassment from her mom never seemed to disappear. She'd always told her to make something of herself, start a business or something like that, and when Tris told her she was running a library she received a smack on the head.

According to her, running a library wasn't what she meant, but her dad was proud of her, he was proud of everything she did, he'd never been disappointed in her. Tris was defiantly and daddies girl. When the bullies got to her, she'd snuggle up to her dad and cry in his shoulder, he was there for her when Christina, her best friend had tragically passed away and that was when Tris decided she loved him way more than her mom.

Christina and Tris had been best friends since they were in diapers and Christina wasalways there when Tris got picked on, but when they were in 7th grade, she got hit by a car and all Tris could remember was every single wall that Christina had helped knock down, built themselves back up.

The bullies came back and Tris would let them get away with everything they did to her. She spent most of her lunchtime crying her eyes out in the girls toilets, she was always alone and she still is now. She doesn't see much of her parents,it's only if they're passing by and they come by and say "hello". She couldn't find the words to ask them to stay a bit longer because they always seemed like they hadbetter things to do, things that were way more important than her.

"Special delivery!" Tris jumped out of her seat and let out a shriek. Her hand flew to her heart and she tried to slow it down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you sweetie," Tris looked at the old woman standing in front of her, she was carrying a huge box full of books.

"What's that?" Tris asked, peeping over the desk and into the box.

"It's a donation!" The old woman placed the box on the desk and then she clapped her hands together. "I hope you like them, but I best be going it's getting dark,"

Tris watched the woman leave and when the door shut behind her Tris let out a shriek.

"Why did you have to bring me books, that means I need to put them away before I leave!" Tris snapped to no one, talking to herself had been an average thing, she liked her company better than anyone else's.

Tris picked up the heavy box and placed them on the trolley. She pushed it down the rows of bookshelves and began to place them in the correct place. _I think I need to find a new job_. Tris shook her head at her thoughts, she couldn't give up this place, not after how kind the old owner has been.

Tris pushed some books across on an eye level shelf, which left a huge gap in front of her, she got a huge view of the street out front and saw it was getting really dark and Tris hated being out late. She stared down at the remaining books and she picked  
them all up in her hands and went to put them on the shelf. But something out the front caught her eye. Three men were pushing another man to the ground, each one had guns in their belts. They were shouting foul words at the poorman, Tris wanted  
to walk out and help, but they were ten times the size of her. She went to put the books up on the shelf again, but a gun shot was fired. She dropped all the books to the ground and she let out a scream and she dropped to the floor, thinking  
they'd fired a shot inside.

Everywhere fell silent and Tris crawled to the end of the bookshelf and peeked over out the window. _They've gone, wait the other man!_ Tris shot to her feet and ran out the door, she saw the man lying on his back with a bullet wound to his stomach.  
Tris dropped to her knee's next to him. She pulled off her cardigan and placed it on the wound.

"Excuse me, sir can you hear me?" Tris shook the man and then returned to applying pressure on the wound.

"Sir, wake up!" Tris shouted. She reached into her skirt pocket and dialed 911.

"Hello, a man's been shot, on Chandler Street!" She hung up and she continued trying to get the man to wake up. She saw the gun on his belt and realized that the paramedics would see. She pulled it out his belt and she gazed down at it. She'd neverhelda  
gun before, so much power in such a little thing. Tris quickly got up and ran back inside the library, she put the gun in her bag and then ran back outside to the man.

"Crap!" The man hissed and Tris smiled.

"Hello sir, the ambulance is on it's way, you'll be okay!" Tris explained and the man began to cough violently.

"You did this to me?" The man began to move slowly away from her, but his injury was preventing him from going far.

"No, I'm here to help you!" Tris reassured the man and he stopped trying to move away.

"Where are the others?" He asked and Tris glanced around the empty street.

"They've gone," He tried to get up and Tris placed her small hands on his big shoulders. "Wait for the ambulance to come."

"I don't need no stupid ambulance!" He snapped.

"Yes you do," Tris retorted and the man looked her up and down before letting out a sigh.

"Fine," The blaring sound of sirens echoed throughout the street and an ambulance pulled up next to the sidewalk. Three paramedics rushed out and over to Tris and the man.

"What happened?" One of them asked as they opened up their kit.

"He's been shot," Tris said

"Are you his girlfriend?" She asked and Tris furrowed her eyebrows.

"N-No, but shouldn't you be worrying about him?"

"Well, I'm going to have to ask you to stay here, only family in the ambulance, if you leave you'll number we'll update you on his progress," They loaded the man onto a board and placed him on the gurney, they pushed him into the ambulance and the woman quickly passed her some paper and a pen and Tris scribbled her number down and passed it back to her.

"We'll get back to you soon," The woman shut the doors and the ambulance sped off. What just happened? Tris looked down at the concrete to see a blood puddle, where the injured man had once been. She stepped over it and walked back inside the library, she grabbed her bag and stared down at the gun _._

 _What do I do with you?_ Tris zipped up her bag and grabbed her keys, she locked up the library and descended down the street.

Maybe it was because of what she'd just saw, but she felt like someone was watching her. She kept looking back over her shoulder, scared that someone was going to jump out at any moment. She reached into her pocket and checked her phone for any messages. There was one from her dad.

 _Your mom is driving me fruit loopy, she keeps trying to find someone who's willing to marry you! I keep telling her that she can find her own husband, but she's taken to stand on a street corner and shouting "Someone please marry my daughter!" I think she's officially lost it!_

 _Much Love,_

 _Dad._

Tris laughed to herself at her dad's words and the ridiculous actions of her mom. She locked her phone and went to put it in her pocket, but it began to vibrate in her hand. She looked at the ID, it was unknown so she hungup.

Tris went to put it back in her pocket when it began to ring again. She saw it was the unknown number again, this time she decided to answer it.

"Hello?" Tris said, but there was no reply.

"Hello, is anyone there?" The line went dead and Tris stared at her phone in confusion. _Must be a wrong number._

Tris rounded the corner and she came to the steps to her apartment building and she opened the door and walked up one flight of stairs. She walked over to her door and opened it up.

Her dog Oscar raced over and jumped up her legs, happy to see her home. She smiled and petted his head.

"Did you miss me?" She spoke and he barked. "You hungry?" Tris walked over to her kitchen and pulled out some dog food and grabbed his bowl and emptied the contents in and then placed the bowl on the floor and Oscar began to eat.

Tris petted his head one more time, then she walked over to the bathroom. Once inside Tris splashed cold water on her face and stared at herself in the mirror. She had blood on her clothes and blood all over her hands. _I look a mess!_ Tris heard Oscar  
begin to bark, which was followed by an aggressive growl.

She opened the bathroom door and stared down the hallway at him. He was in a defensive stance. Tris walked slowly down the hallway and as she got closer to him she saw that he was growling at a spider which was crawling near his bowl. She chuckled  
and bent down to rub his head.

"You scared me-" A hand latched around her mouth holding a cloth, whilst a muscular arm latched around her waist. Tris letout a squeal and began to kick her legs. Oscar began barking, but before anything else could happen Tris's eyes rolled into the back  
of her head and everything fell dark.

...

"Wake up!" A voice snapped and Tris's eyes slowly fluttered open, her vision was blurry and it took a few seconds for them to adjust to the bright lightning.

Tris went to reach a hand to her head but realized she couldn't. She woke up fully and saw that there was chains attached to her wrists. She pulled at them and then a deep voice chuckled. She stared at the man standing in front of her.

He had golden brown hairand a big pair of brown eyes, he was very muscular and tall, Tris went to say something but she was lost for words.

"You must be Tris Prior," He said and Tris opened her mouth to say something, but she just couldn't find anything to say. How does he know my name?

He reached out and stroked his rough fingers against her cheek, Tris flinched and tried to move away from his touch. He let out a deep sigh and looked over his shoulder then back at her. "Zeke, work your magic."

The man stood up and he was replaced by another man, his eyes bloodshot and his face was masked with scars, his muscles were the size of boulders and Tris'seyes fell on the knuckle duster attached to his hand.

"Please-"

"Where's Eric!" He shouted and jumped. "Tell me!"

"I-I don't know-" The man swung the knuckle duster which collided with her face. Blood flew out of her mouth and cuts formed on her cheek. Tris let out a scream and tried to bring her hands to her face for protection but the chains restrictedher.

"Every time you answer incorrectly, it will be another punch to the face sweetheart!" Tris'sbreathing hatched in her throat and she began hyperventilating. "Tell me where he is!"

Tris concentrated on the man standing in the doorway, her chest kept rising fast and her breaths came out staggered. The man smiled at her and he ran a hand through his thick brown hair. She could feel the blood trickling down her faceand all shewanted  
was to disappear. The man in front of her grabbed her chin and brought her gaze to his.

"Tell me girl," He growled.

"I swear I don't know what your on about, you've got the wrong person."

"Your names Tris Prior," Tris nodded her head and the man smiled. "Then I've got the right person."

...

Tobias sat down at his desk, his eyes were red raw from his lack of sleep and his facial features were tight from frustration. _Why won't the damn girl talk?_

He'd been searching for Tris for a few months now and when hewent to save his friend, he finds her hovering over his body holding a gun. _Stupid bitch!_ He caught her red-handed, so he followed her back to her houseand then kidnapped her.

She looked so sweet and innocent, but Tobias could see the pure evil in her eyes. She's lucky she didn't kill his friend because he wouldn't have hesitated to kill her.

It's been hours, but she's still not tellingthem where Eric is. She must know! She's just as stubborn as her dad.

Tobias glanced around his office and ran a hand through his hair. Being a gang leader was tough, there was no doubt about it.

"Four!" Zeke flung open the door and he stepped inside. Blood was trickling down his knuckles and his shirt was covered in blood. "She's still not talking boss."

"We can't kill her, but I don't know what else to do," He let out a sigh and Zeke wiped his hands on his shirt. "Do you have any ideas?"

Zeke's face broke out into a huge grin and Tobias returned his smile. "I have an idea!"

"Fire away." Zeke walked closer to Tobias's desk.

"We let her live with us," Zeke said and Tobias went to protest but Zeke glared at him. "But we keep her hostage, we don't let her leave without one of us there, we don't let anyone come and visit her."

"But how's that going to help us catch Eric?" Tobias asked and Zeke laughed.

"We let everyone know in the gang system. Word will soon spread to him and Daddy will come to rescue his little princess!" Tobias's face broke out into a huge grin and he laughed along with Zeke.

"That sounds like a plan."

 **A/N: So sorry for making Four and Zeke assholes, but they get better don't worry. Oh, and I know it doesn't seem like it now but this will be a Fourtris fanfic, it just comes later in the story ;)**

 **Q: how many times should I update during the week?**


	2. Chapter 2

Tris took in a sharp breath. Her face was screaming out in pain and her ears stung from her screams. The room was dark and her chains felt tighter. Her heart was beating like a drum in her chest. She couldn't believe what was happening,  
most of all she didn't understand what was going on, what she did know was that she wanted to get out of this hell hole.

She pulled at her chains and let out a shrill scream when she couldn't get her wrists out. I just want to get out! Tris's mind began to flood with all the pain the man had caused her. He'd punched her repeatedly, over and over, no matter how loud she screamed or how much she cried, he just wouldn't stop.

She didn't know who he was talking about, _Eric, I don't even know a Eric!_ Tris let out a sob and she bit down on her swollen lip, she could taste blood.

The door in front of her flew open, she let out a scream and the brown haired man from before stood before her smoking a cigarette. His boots echoed throughout the room, as he edged closer to her. He dropped his cigarette to the floor and stomped  
on it, he then crouched down in front of her and he grabbed her chin, bringing her gaze to his.

"Zeke really did a number on you," He chuckled and Tris didn't have the energy to respond. "Now, TrisI have a proposition for you. I will let you go, but only if you tell me where Eric is."

"I don't know," Tris whispered and she choked back a sob. "Please, just let me go."

"Okay, I will let you go," Tris stared at the man. "I'll let you out of these chains, but you won't be leaving this house, if you do I will not hesitate to put a bullet through your head."

"I-I don't know what you want from me, I don't know who this Eric is, I swear you have the wrong person, please just let me go!" Tris cried and he began to laugh.

"I haven't got the wrong person, now do you want to get out of these chains or not?" He said and Tris let out a whimper.

"Fine," She surrendered and he smiled at her. "Just get me out."

"As you wish, princess." Tris let out a hiss at the name, he shot her a glare. "You don't like that nickname?" Tris shook her head. "Your just going to have to live with it, seeing that you'll be leaving with me."

Tris watched as he undid her chains _. I should run! But he'll put a bullet through my head._

She looked at the man to see he was watching her every move, she slowly got up off the dusty ground and stood before him. He looked her up and down and gave her a smile.

"If you behave you'll fit in fine here, but if you don't then I'm going to make your life hell." He explained and Tris nodded her head and he smiled at her. "Good."

"What's your name, it's not fair that you know mine," Tris said.

"My names Four," He walked closer to her, until Tris's back collided with the wall, he placed his hands either side of her head and she could feel his breath on her face. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Tris felt uncomfortable, seriously uncomfortable. She kept trying to avoid his gaze and a pit of nerves began to fill in her stomach. She looked over his shoulder to see that Zeke was standing in the doorway.

"I see she agreed to stay with us," He said and Four pulled away from her and walked over to him.

"Yes she did," Four patted Zeke's shoulder.

"Is she ready to meet the rest of the group?" Zeke asked and Four glanced at Tris.

"Not looking like that she isn't, go take her to the bathroom, get her to clean herself up," Four said and Tris glanced down at the ground, Four swiftly took off up the stairs disappearing from sight. Zeke walked over to Tris and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry about what I did to you, it just had to be done," He said and Tris moved away from his touch, scared that he would hurt her again.

"Why can't I just go," Tris said and Four sighed.

"If your here, Eric will come," He explained and Tris furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Who's Eric?" She asked and Zeke laughed.

"You really don't know who he is, do you?" Zeke said and Tris shook her head. "Well you're in for a surprise when he turns up."

"What's that suppose to mean," Tris asked and Zeke pushed her forward and ushered her up the stairs and out of the cold basement.

TTris's pushed open the door and was greeted by the bright sun, blazing through the window. The walls were white and the floor was marble. They appeared right next to a grand staircase which took up spot in the center of the room and the front door lay opposite it. I could run.

"Don't even think about it," Zeke growled and Tris looked at the ground in fear.

"Upstairs."

Tris walked up the grand staircase and once at the top she was greeted with the option of either going right or left. She glanced back at Zeke and he pointed to the right. Tris walked down the hall and could see a window sitting at the end. They got closer and closer to it, until Zeke grabbed her arm to stop her.

"This is your room," Tris glanced at the door and then back at Zeke.

"Be downstairs in fifteen minutes." Zeke walked off leaving Tris behind.

Tris slowly opened the door, peeping her head round slowly. She saw a kingsize bed in front of her and next to it was bedside tables with lamps. It has a sense of home. Tris switched on the light and shut the door behind her, she glanced around at the canvas's on the wall, which were filled with views of beautiful landscapes. Tris caught sight of herself in a full-length mirror and she gasped.

"Oh my god," Tris walked closer and suddenly realized why her face was in such agony. There were cuts all over her face, blood coming out from everyone, her eyes were black and her nose was bruised. Tris's legs began to feel weak and she suddenly  
collapsed to the ground.

That's when everything seemed to come crashing down on her instantly. She let out a scream and she began crying into the carpet. Her whole body began to shake and the sobs became hysterical.

She didn't know what to do.

...

They all sat down on the couch listening to the hysteric screams coming from upstairs. Four was smoking a cigarette, eyeing each of his men up, seeing who would crack first. He watched as Zeke flinched at her cries and how Uriah kept staring at the ground. He'd never seen his men so weak before.

"Shouldn't someone go and check on her," Will blurted out, breaking the deadly silence. Four put his cigarette out in the ashtray.

"She's evil, just like her dad," Four replied flatly and Zeke rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure she knows he's her dad, because she really doesn't know who Eric is," Zeke stated and Four let out a snicker.

"She's faking it, she's a great liar. Just like her dad," Four said and Al stood up and walked out the lounge. "Where are you going!"

"To see if she's okay!" Al snapped from the hallway. He walked up the stairs and down the hallway, he stopped outside her door and listened to her sobs and he opened the door slowly.

Tris froze and she glanced into the mirror to see someone was standing in the doorway. She slowly got to her shaky feet and turned around to face the man. She let out a sigh and the man smiled.

"Are you okay?" He asked and Tris's eyes widened. _I didn't expect that._

"I'm fine," Tris replied and he could see she was trying to hold back her tears. He stepped closer and she took a step back.

"I'm not going to hurt you," He said and Tris watched him cautiously as he edged closer. "I'm Al."

"It's nice to meet you," She whispered and then Al held out his arms. _He wants me to hug him?_

"Let it all out," He said softly. Tris instantly ran into his arms and began to cry into his shoulder. Al held her tight, he could feel her body shaking in his hold and he squeezed her tighter.

"Thank you," Tris whimpered and she pulled away from him and Al smiled at her.

"Anytime," He guided her to the bed and they sat down.

"Am I ever going to be able to leave?" Tris asked and Al let out a sigh.

"I'm not sure," He replied and Tris let out a frustrated sigh.

"But I need to go home, my dogs going to be all alone," Tris said.

"How about I go get him for you," Al replied and Tris's face lit up for a split second.

"You'd do that!" Tris chirped and Al nodded his head.

"Anything to make our guest happy," He responded and Tris frowned.

"I'm not your guest, I'm your hostage remember."

"Well to me you're a guest and I'm going to treat you like one," He explained and Tris smiled.

"Thank you for being so kind," Tris said and then Al got up and left, shutting the door behind him.

Al walked back into the lounge and saw that everyone was still siting in the same places as when he left. He took a stance before them.

"I'm going to Tris's apartment to pick up some of her things," He announced. Four let out a rough groan.

"She's a hostage," Four flatly replied.

"She at least deserves some clothes Four, I know your cold-hearted, but share some sympathy for the girl," Al retorted, daringly raising an eyebrow at him, challenging his boss.

"Fine," He growled. "Leave now, before I change my mind," They all got up and left the lounge and Four heard the front door slam shut. He let out a sigh and lit up another cigarette.

He wasn't cold-hearted, well he never viewed it that way. He just had a tough life growing up and he'd got the scars to show it. His dad would beat him if he stepped out of line, whatever was nearby he would use to hit him. Four reflected on all the torture, pain and hurt he had brought on so many people, some may not have been innocent, but the girl upstairs, was testing fate and it was beginning to drive Four insane. _I've only know her for a day._ Four stared down at his cigarette.

 _Just like my dad._

He couldn't ignore the alike characteristics, which he had inherited from his dad, he was cruel, evil, cold-hearted and soulless. He couldn't remember the last time he cried, nor the last time he felt good emotion. He'd never met anyone who made him feel love, happiness, lust. He wanted all of those things, but he just couldn't trust someone enough to confined in them like that.

A shrill scream echoed throughout the empty house. Four sprang up from his armchair and ran towards the staircase. He heard a loud curse and he stormed up the stairs. _I swear_ _if she's tried to escape, I will finish her off right now!_

Four flung open the door and looked around at the empty room. He heard Tris'svoice muttering from the bathroom door. Fourflung open the door and Trislet out a shriek and she kicked the door shut in his face, as she was sprawled  
out on the bathroom floor.

"What happened?" Four asked, not actually showing much interest in his question.

"I fell out the shower," Tris whispered, but Four heard.

"Are you okay?"

"Like you care."

"What was that?" Four pushed and he went to open the door and she let out a scream before slamming the door in his face with her foot.

"Could you just leave, I'm naked, wrapped up in a shower curtain and I can't find any towels, so after all the pain you've put me through today, could you please have the courtesy to leave me in peace!" Tris lectured.

"Whatever," Four said flatly and Tris heard him stomp away and the bedroom door shut behind him. Tris let out a desperate sigh of relief, she'd never felt so embarrassed in her life, her face was flushed red and hot. She glanced down at herself, she looked ridiculous wrapped up in this thing, but she was glad Four hadn't seen her like this. _I think I would've died._ Tris pulled herself up, with the help of the counter. She glanced at her beaten face in the mirror and she quickly glanced away, she opened the bathroom door and walked over to the bed. She picked up her bloodstained clothes and sighed.

 _I need some new clothes_.

Tris slipped on her clothes, then collapsed onto the bed. She stared up at the ceiling and began to wonder, how'd things change so fast. She missed Oscar, her dad, her mom and even the library. She just wanted to go home and curl up in her bed, but  
she couldn't see that happening anytime soon, she wasn't sure how long she'd be trapped here, but maybe it wouldn't be for long, The word "Princess", echoed throughout her head, _why did he have to call me that?_ It just reminded her of the bullies, they all used to call her princess, because they thought she was spoilt and rich, but she wasn't, most of the bullies were rich and spoilt, Tris was just a normal teenage girl back then, but now she wasn't sure if she could call herself normal.  
She was twenty-one and being kept hostage in a house, she was an adult and was in-charge of her decisions, so what am I still doing here!

Tris shot up from the bed and glanced over at the window, she walked over and opened it and glanced down at the drop, if she jumped she'd land on grass and there were woods boarding the house. Tris smiled and she glanced back at the room.

 _No one tells me what to do, I let the bullies do that and I'm sure as hell not going to let Four push me around!_ Tris bit down on her lip and she sat on the window edge, she took in a deep breath and then she flung herself out the window, her eyes clamped shut and she landed on her side, she had the wind knocked out of her and she heard something crack in her side. She shakily, pushed herself to her feet, everything felt like it was spinning, but she kept pushing forward. She stumbled into the forest and began running, only using one arm, as the other was gripping on her side. She kept on running, pushing herself to her limits and she saw an opening up ahead. A way out!

Tris smiled to herself and then she ran out into the opening and her face fell.

"Fancy seeing you here," Four smugly said, leaning against his car.


	3. Chapter 3

Tris saw the gun in his hands and Four followed her gaze and laughed.

"You don't understand how much I want to kill you, but that would ruin my plan," Four began to circle her and Tris shifted under his gaze. "Now, I need you to get your ass in the car."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Tris snapped and Four looked taken aback from her outburst, but he soon returned to reality.

"Yes I can, I wouldn't undermine my power Prior!" He raged and Tris stomped her foot in frustration.

"I have nothing to give you, I don't know who Eric is!" Tris replied, frustration building in her tone.

"That's it," Four grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the car and he flung open the door and pushed her into the back seat. Tris landed on her bad side and she hissed in pain. The door shut behind her and Four walked around and got into the driver's seat, she reached for the door handle, but the door locked and Four turned around and faced her.

"Just relax, we're going back home," Four said bluntly and Tris scowled at him.

"That house isn't my home," She mumbled and Four glanced down at her side and his eyes widened.

"Al's going to need to look at that," Tris followed his gaze and saw there was blood seeping through her shirt. _Great more bloodstains to add to my shirt, why does he care anyway!_ She touched it and her face cringed in pain. Four took  
off driving and Tris looked out the window and drifted off into her own little world.

* * *

"OW!" Tris shrieked and Al chuckled. "It's not funny."

"This is why you shouldn't throw yourself out of a window," Al retorted and Tris rolled her eyes. "You've really pissed him off you know, he's got me and Uriah on guard duty 24/7."

"Is that going to get boring, just following me around the house," Tris said and Al nodded his head.

"You don't always have to do what he says, you know?"

"He's actually a nice person, deep down."

"How deep down you got to go to find it?" Tris questioned and Al laughed.

"He'd kill you if he heard you saying that," Al stated and Tris shrugged her shoulders.

"He can't kill me, he needs me."

"He may need you for now, but he knows how to dispose of people."

"So he would actually kill me?" Tris asked, hoping the Al's response wouldn't be the one she didn't want to hear.

"Yeah, he's complicated. Just take me advice and stay out of his way, only talk to him when he talks to you, don't make him angry, because he is terrifying when he is and just obey what he says, that way he might not kill you when this is over," Al stared  
into Tris's eyes and she nodded her head and he smiled.

"Good, now all you've got is some cuts on your side and a bruised rib, you'll be just fine."

"Thanks," Tris sheepishly replied and Al helped her off the bed.

"Let's get you upstairs, I brought you some clothes," Al pushed open the door and guided her down the hallway.

"Thank you, did you get Oscar-" Tris heard barking coming from the front door, she picked up her pace and when she came to the staircase she saw two men playing with him.

"That's Uriah and Will," Al said knowing that they hadn't been introduced yet, but Tris didn't care, Oscar scurried over and Tris crouched down and he jumped into her arms. She kissed his head and petted him.

"I missed you," She spoke in a baby voice and he licked her face. "Thank you so much Al."

"Anytime."

"What the hell is that?" Four's voice boomed from the top of the staircase. They all turned to look at him and he was pointing at the dog.

"I told you to get her some clothes, not bring back a dog!"

"He would've been all alone without her, she's going to get lonely if she's being kept in the house all the time," Al fought in Tris's honor and Four made his way down the stairs.

"I don't like animals," Four stated and Al shrugged his shoulders and ushered Tris upstairs. "Al's not always going to be there to fight your battles, Prior!"

It was still early morning when Tris woke up, Oscar was sleeping in her lap. She reached out and kissed his head lovingly.

The morning sun was shining through the window and Tris yawned. Another day in paradise, she sarcastically remarked. Al and Uriah guarded her door all night and Tris wondered if they were still there, because her stomach was crying out to be fed. She got up and walked over to the door, she opened it up slowly.

"Morning," Tris jumped and Al appeared in front of her. "Sleep well?"

"I'm hungry, and Oscar is too."

"I can go and get some dog food for him, but I can't do anything for you," Tris looked taken a back from his response.

"Am I banned from having food or something?" She joked and Tris took in the serious look on his face. "I'm banned from having food aren't I?"

"I'm sorry, Four said you can have food when he thinks you deserve it," Elliot explained."That's not fair, I'm a human and I have rights!" Tris fumed and Al felt sorry for her.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do, just go back inside and relax."

"How can I relax, my stomachs screaming out to be fed!" Tris snapped and then Al ushered her back inside and shut the door.

Tris growled and stormed over to bed. _Who does this Four think he is! I hate him, I absolutely hate him!_

She laid down on her side, then hissed in pain because of her ribs. _I want food, he can't ban me from having food._ Tris got up and opened the door, ready to express her opinion to Al, but he wasn't there.

"Al?" She spoke and she stared down the hallway, it was empty. "Where's he gone?"

Tris wandered down the hallway and when she got to the top of the staircase, she froze. Faintly she could hear Four shouting and then the sound of someone getting hit followed after. He's doing what he did to me, to someone else.

Tris couldn't stand it, she walked down the stairs and headed down the hallway and she stood outside the door to the basement.

She reached out a shaky hand and turned the door knob, she could hear a man begging for him to stop and Tris walked down the stairs.

Al was the first one to see her and his first reaction was to gasp, that's when Four caught on, he stopped hitting the man and slowly turned around, he saw the horrified looks on her face. Tris watched as his facial features tightened. She was about to witness the angry Four.

"What the fuck are you doing here!" He yelled and Tris jumped, but she couldn't break eye contact with him.

"I heard noises-"

"You heard noises! That doesn't mean you come and investigate!" He furiously responded and he marched forward and gripped her arm tightly. He pulled her towards the beaten man.

"Your hurting me," Tris whimpered and Four laughed.

"I don't care! Now look at him!" He grabbed her face and forced her to stare at the beaten man. "This mans sick, he likes little girls, I think I'm doing a good deed beating him senseless!" Tris continued to stare at the man, taking in Four's words,  
she felt her arm crying out in pain.

"Let go, you're hurting me!" Four laughed once more, then he tossed her to the ground, like she weighed nothing. Tris landed on her side and she cried out in pain.

"Four!" Al yelled and he appeared next to her. "Let's get you back to your room."

Al got her to her feet, he glanced at Four and glared at him, he respected what he was doing to that man, but not what he'd just done to exited the basement and Tris gripped onto her side.

"You need to lie down," Al saw she was struggling to walk up the stairs, so he picked her up into his arms and she let out a squeak.

"You don't have to do this," Tris mumbled and Al smiled down at her.

"I want too, you deserve some kindness," Al carried her into her bedroom and placed her down on the bed.

"Let me have a look at your side." Al slowly lifted up her top and saw black bruises up her side, he gently touched them with his fingertips and Tris watched him curiously. He glanced up at her and smiled.

"You're going to be just fine," He pulled her top back down and a blush found its way to his cheeks. He sat down next to her on the bed. "Are you okay?"

"I will be," Trisreplied. "I just want to get out of this place."

"Once Eric comes you'll be free."

"Who's Eric?"

"That's not my place to say, I think Four would be the best person to get your answer from," Al informed and Tris sighed.

"I don't want to talk to him, I really hate him," Tris said forcefully and Al reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Just hang in there, you'll get out of here just fine," Al let go of her hand and left, Oscar ran over and jumped onto the bed and snuggled into her.

"Did you hear that, we're going to get out of here just fine," She petted him on the head and got up off the bed and walked over to the mirror. She took in her appearance, these two days have really changed her, she looked rough, dirty, scared, weak, it was like she was facing the bullies all over again, but this one was bigger and badder. She was scared of him, his look petrified her and she didn't have enough will power to face him straight on. She didn't have any rights in this place, he's  
the king of his own castle and Tris was his prisoner and he wouldn't spare her any mercy. He didn't even care about how he treated her, he'd toss her to the floor like a dirty rag and that scared her. What would happen if I pushed him too far?  
Tris couldn't help, but wonder if she could actually make him crack.

The lights went out and everything went dark, Tris jumped at the sudden blanket of darkness and she felt Oscar circle around her feet.

Gun shots echoed from downstairs and she heard glass being smashed, she picked Oscar up and held him tight to her chest. Her arms began to shake and she bit on her lip in fear. The gun shots seemed endless, but Tris wondered whether she should go  
and investigate, but she remembered Four's words about her investigating a noise.

 _Screw you, Four! Al's down there!_

Tris managed to find the door and she opened it slowly, her ears were ringing from the sounds of gun fire, she could only see as far as her hands, and Oscar was whimpering in her arms, she put him down by her feet and as they walked further down  
the hallway, he stuck to her like glue.

"Where is she!" A voice boomed and the gun shots stopped. "We won't hurt her, we promise," Tris could hear the sarcastic tone in his voice, are they here for me, maybe this is Eric, maybe I'm free.

Someone's arm snaked around her waist and their other hand clamped down on her mouth, she was dragged backwards into the room behind her, and then a lighter was pushed in front of her face, and Tris gasped.

Four.


	4. Chapter 4

Tris stared at Four in horror, her heart was pounding in fear and she couldn't look away from his stare.

"I need you to go into the attic," He whispered and Tris stared at the lighter by her face.

"Why?" She asked and Four glared at her.

"Keep your voice down!" He whispered gruffly and she nodded her head. "Just do as I say, and everything will be okay, I promise you."

"Is it Eric?"

"Would I be getting you to hide if it was?" Tris shook her head and he put his lighter away, then he placed his hand at the small of Tris's back, Tris felt a tingling sensation, but she brushed it off. He guided her carefully across the room to another door, he opened it up and Tris was greeted by a very dark staircase.

"I don't want to go up there," Tris panicked and Four ushered her forward and Tris tried to run back down the stairs, but Four hooked his arm around her waist and slammed her against his side. "Please."

"You'll be fine," He growled and Four guided her to the door at the top, he opened it up and Tris was greeted by more darkness, but Four reached out to a table next to them and passed her a torch, she switched it on and it lit up the room in front of her. Oscar appeared at her feet, gently hugging her ankles.

"I'll come back for you, I'll knock twice on the door and you'll know it's me."

"O-Okay," Tris stuttered and Four shut the door and left.

The guns shots sounded distant to her, but the only thing that was bothering her was, why was Four being nice? He treated her like a piece of dirt for the last few days, but now he was keeping her safe in the attic, maybe he is nice deepr, deep down, but  
Tris couldn't see it lasting for that long.

She slid her back down the wall and sat on ground, Oscar walked into her lap and nuzzled himself closer to her. I hope Al's okay. She felt like she had to care for him, he's the only person who's been nice to her, and she hoped he'd never change.

...

Four slammed his back against the wall by the staircase, his grip on his gun tightened and he looked around from the wall and saw Uriah fighting one of the men. The gun shots had died down, and there were bodies on the floor, fortunately none of them were his men. Four stepped out from his spot, holding his gun at arm's length and he made his way down the stairs. Uriah swung one last death-blow and the man fell to the floor unconscious.

"Where is he?" Four growled and Uriah pointed to the lounge and Four made his way over, he kicked the door open and walked in cautiously.

"Max, you motherfucker!"

"Nice to see you too," He replied, lounging in Four's arm-chair, smoking one of his cigarettes. "Where is she?"

"You're never going to have her," He growled and one of Max's men appeared in the room.

"We just want to show her a good time,"

He chuckled from the doorway and Four's blood boiled.

"Leave now, and I won't kill you."

"Not until I have her, she's a pretty thing I've seen her through her bedroom window a couple of times," Max said and he took a long drag of his cigarette.

"You've been watching her!" Four snapped furiously. "You son of a bitch!"

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me."

"Just leave, before I kill you."

Max's man stepped forward, he stood behind Max in the armchair and he smiled smugly. "You promised she'd be my piece of meat, when we get her."

"You will get her Michael," Max replied and Four's face turned hot red with anger.

"She's not a piece of meat!" Four yelled and Max laughed.

"I've heard you treat her like shit, I'm sure she'll prefer the life Michael can offer her, better than yours," Max stood up, putting out the cigarette and Michael disappeared from the lounge, but Four didn't see.

"You're not having her," Four said flatly.

...

Tris stroked Oscar and whispered soothing words in his ears, Tris realized the guns shots had stopped and she let out a sigh of relief. She heard someone shut the first door which led to the attic and she snuggled Oscar. Four's here. She heard someone knock twice on the door and she stood up and placed Oscar down, she shined the torch at the door and smiled.

"Four-"Tris stared at the man in front of her. That's not Four. "Who are you?"

"You're mine," Tris looked at him confused and then he ran forward tackling her to ground, Trishissed in pain as she landed on her side. Oscar ran over and tried to attack the man, but he swung his hand, causing him to fly against the wall, Tris let out a scream and tried to scramble towards him, but the man pinned her to the ground. He held her hands above her head, and put his knee between her thighs. Trissquirmed underneath him and tried to get out from underneath him, but everything seemed useless.

"Stop struggling!" He shouted and Tris's heart started pounding. "I just want to show you a good time," He stroked his fingers against her cheek and Tris moved her face away, his hands then went straight to her top and he pushed his hands underneath, Tris's eyes widened then she swung her fist against his face and he was stunned for a second, and Tris crawled out from underneath him, but he grabbed ahold of her ankle and dragged her back. She began to kick at his hand, but he was too

strong. _Four's the only one who knows I'm up here_. Tris stared at the man, before she opened her mouth and screamed for Four.

...

Four had Max on the ground, a gun pointing at his head, he was watching the man beg for mercy, and he couldn't fight through his rage to forgive him.

"Four!" He heard Tris's screams for him and he stared down at Max and he smiled up at Four.

"Michael," He chuckled and Four punched him in the face, and then he rushed to his feet and ran out the lounge and he ran up the stairs and into the room at the top, his eyes widened when he saw the attic door open.

He heard Tris's screaming and he ran up the stairs and flung open the door. He saw Tris pinned to the ground by Micheal and he raced over and grabbed his shoulders throwing him off her. He picked him up and threw him against the wall, he punched him in the face, then in his stomach and he let out a groan and collapsed to the floor.

Four glanced back at Tris and saw her cradling Oscar in her arms, she had tears streaming down her face. Four stared down at Michael and a disgusted look appeared on his face, he kicked him in the stomach, hard.

Four slowly walked over to Tris and helped her to her feet. "Are you okay?" Tris stared up at him and for once she felt like he really meant it.

"I'm fine," She whimpered and she checked Oscar over for the millionth time in her head.

"He didn't, you know-"

"No, he tried, but he didn't,"

"Good," Four sighed and Tris smiled up at him through her tears.

"Thanks for saving me," Four felt his face begin to heat up and he walked out of the attic and Tris slowly followed behind him.

Four walked Tris to her bedroom and then left straight after, Tris shut the door and then sat down on her bed, she placed Oscar down and petted his head, my little fighter. Tris felt a warm sensation in her heart at Four's actions, maybe he's not that bad after all.

She got up and walked over to the window, she opened it up and let the fresh air hit her face. The lights flickered back on and Oscar ran around the bed in excitement and Trislaughed. "Are you okay?" Al asked from the doorway and Tris smiled at him.

"I'm fine, thanks to Four," Tris said and Al felt a pang of jealousy in his chest, but he ignored it and he walked over and sat in the window with Tris. "Who were they?"

"Max and his men, he wanted to take you away from Four and he wouldn't agree to his request, I've never seen Four so angry before, he really did a number on Max," Al explained and Tris felt a wave of confusion wash over her, _why would Four go from hating me, to actually being nice?_

"Are they all gone?" Tris asked and Al nodded. "Good."

"Now, I've got to go clean this place up, I'll check on you later," Al smiled at her, then he left.

Tris stared out of the window and looked down, her face cringed, I can't believe I jumped that far!

"Your not planning on jumping again, are you?" Four chuckled from the doorway and Tris smiled. He was stood there holding a tray of food and a bowel of dog food and water, he walked over and placed the tray on the bed and he placed the dog food and water in front of Oscar and he tucked into it. "I think you deserve some food now."

Tris walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Thank you."

"Tris, your safe here, I promise you," Four said seriously, and Tris stared up at him.

"I-I know," She stammered, unsure of her answer.

"I'm sorry about the way I've treated you, I'm just a very messed up person and for some reason all my anger gets taken out on you, so I'm sorry if I've made you feel uncomfortable," Tris watched as he shifted uncomfortably under her gaze and she smiled.

"Four, it's fine."

"Good," Four muttered and then he left, shutting the door behind him. She smiled as he left, then stared down at her food.

"Food!" She chanted and she casted a thankful thought towards Four.

He's not that bad after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey** **guys! So I know a lot of you are going to hate me for this chapter, but don't worry Fourtris is on it's way! I was also thinking that maybe I could answer all of your questions and comments down below after the chapter. So make sure to comment any questions or commentary you have for the story. I love hearing from you guys! Oh, and also I'm sorry for any typos or anything because my computer acted up and it messed with my spelling :(. Anyways on with chapter five 3**

 **...**

Tris felt something wet on her face and she stirred awake and saw Oscar licking her face, she reached out and petted him and wiped her face with the back of her hand. Oscar then glanced at the end of her bed and Tris followed his gaze and she jumped out of her skin.

"Four! Jesus Christ!" Tris yelped and her heart began to race in her chest.

"Didn't mean to scare you, now get up it's time to start training," Four demanded and Tris watched him cautiously.

"Training for what?" Tris asked and she brought her covers up closer to her chin.

"Fighting, I'm going to teach you how to defend yourself, we don't want a repeat of last weak with Micheal," Four explained and Tris nodded her head and then an awkward silence fell.

"Could you leave, please," Tris asked and Four laughed.

"Your only in your pajamas," Four replied and Tris shook her, she was in her bra and shorts. Four's eyes widened a little and then he left quickly.

Tris smiled as he left. The past week since the incident, Four has been nothing but nice to her. When she walked past him in the house he'd smile and say "hello", it made Tris think he was actually turning out to be a nice person, and she felt safe in the house now that her and Four were on good terms. Al had been guarding her for most of the week, he even let her take Oscar for a walk in the woods, but Al stuck to her like glue incase she tried to run, but she wasn't going to run, she wanted to stay and wait for Eric to come, so she could know what he has to do with her.

Tris slipped on her top and then walked over to the draws and pulled out a pair of jeans, she slipped off her shorts. The door flung open.

"Tris-Oh, sorry!" Al stood there, bright red in the face, taking in Tris in her underwear. Tris felt her face begin to heat up and she realized he was staring.

"Al could you turn around," She asked sheepishly and Al obeyed and she quickly slipped on her jeans. "Okay, Al you can turn around now."

"Sorry about that, I-I was wondering if you want me to take Oscar for a walk, whilst you train with Four?" Al stammered, still flustered from the previous moment, Tris smiled and picked Oscar up off the bed.

"That would be great, thank you Al," She placed Oscar in his arms and she placed a hand on his arm as a thankful gesture.

"Have fun fighting Four," Al said and then he left.

...

Tris soon followed after, and she made her way into the backyard, Four was stood there talking to Zeke on the decking.

"Here she is, good look fighting Four," Zeke patted her shoulder and Tris shifted uncomfortably and Four saw her immediate reaction.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Four commented and then he put out the cigarette in his hand and Zeke left. "Come on," They walked out into the middle of the backyard and Four took off his leather jacket, giving Tris a clear view of his muscles and her face began to heat up. "Okay, let's start with some basic self-defence skills," Tris straightened herself up and nodded her head.

Four began to circle her and Tris followed him with her eyes. "Now, if I came to strangle you, like Micheal did, where would be the optimum place to strike?"

"The stomach?" Tris replied sheepishly.

"C'mon princess, think lower," Tris looked at him with a puzzled look and then her eyes widened when she realized what he meant.

"The-" Tris blushed and Four stopped circling her. "The privates."

"Yes, you know you can say what it's really called, it's not illegal."

"I-I know," Tris stuttered and she tried to avoid his burning gaze.

"Now what you do is knee them hard, and if that area is blocked and your hands are free, you hit them in the neck," Four explained and Tris nodded her head.

"Okay," Tris said and then Four stood in front of her holding his hands up. "What?"

"Punch my hand," He demanded.

"Why?" She asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Just punch my hand!" He snapped and Tris did, weakly. "You hit like a girl."

"Incase you haven't noticed, I am a girl!" She gestured her hands up and down her body and Four raised an eyebrow.

"You have a very masculine feel about you," He replied and Tris's jaw dropped.

"I don't, I'm very feminine!" She retorted.

"C'mon, hit my hand harder, think of everything horrible I've done to you," Tris stared Four in the eyes and she let out a sigh before she punched his hand, hard. "Better, I've seen worse."

"Like who?" She asked and Four smiled.

"A snail," Tris punched his hand harder this time and Four's face cringed a little. "See getting you angry works."

"That's not funny!" Tris squeaked and Four lowered his hands.

"Okay, I think you've had enough for today, same time tomorrow, now get inside," Tris nodded her head, then she walked back inside.

...

Tris stood at the top of the staircase, she looked around to see if anyone was around. I'm so bored. She walked down the stairs and she glanced in the lounge to see no one was there, where is everyone, I didn't mind having people guarding me 24/7, at least I had someone to talk too. Tris appeared in the hallway and she saw the basement door, she brushed her finger against the wooden door and she continued down the hallway. She stopped at a door which had "Do Not Enter," written on it. This must be your office, Four. She opened the door slowly and smiled when she saw no one was in there. His desk was in the middle of the room, and a big cushioned leather chair rested behind it, the walls were full with filing cabinets, Tris felt bad for snooping, but boredom was getting the better of her. She pulled open one of the filing cabinets, it was files with people's names on. She closed it and then opened another one and her gaze locked onto one of the files which had "Beatrice Prior", written on it.

"What," Tris whispered and she pulled it out of the filing cabinet and gazed at it. Her hands began to shake as she opened it. "Oh."

Tris's eyes widened and her finger grazed across a picture of her, there were a lot of them, pictures of her through her bedroom window, ones of her in the library and ones of her out in the streets. He's been following me. She turned the page and she gasped.

"Christina," Tris saw pictures of her and Christina, which had been taken before she died. Tris stroked the picture and a tear fell onto the page, she turned the page and saw a woman who looked like her, she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and she stared at the picture contently. Who are you? Tris turned the page again and there was another picture of her, but around it were words, horrible words. Lost soul, evil, cruel, bitch, heartless. Tris stumbled backwards and she sat on the edge of the desk. Why would he write such horrible things?.

"I'm not heartless," She whimpered and she turned to the next page and there was a picture of a man, he had black hair, brown eyes and he had a huge scar down his face. Written around the picture were more horrible words, evil, rapist and murderer. Then underneath was his name, Tris let out a staggered sob, Eric.

Tris began to panic, Four can't give me too him, not if these words are true. She closed her eyes tight and she didn't want to turn to the next page, but the temptation was too much. She wanted to scream, she bit down on her lip and her whole body began to shake. There were pictures of her mom and dad and written above it was "Adoptive Parents."

"What the fuck are you doing in here," Four's voice growled and Tris's gaze looked up from the page and she stared over at him, horror written all over her face. Four was standing there with his fists clenched and his angry gaze burned into her. Tears were streaming down her face and fear washed over her, he was angry, very angry.

Four raced forward and he threw her against the wall, she let out a cry and he pinned her up against the wall. Tris tried to pull his hands off her, but it seemed useless.

"You evil bitch! You think you can go through my stuff, I will kill you!" Four threatened and Tris began to cry, his hand laced around her neck and she clenched hers around his wrist and tried to pull his hand off her neck. "You deserve to rot in hell Anna," Tris's eyes widened and so did Four's, he let go of her neck and Tris stared at him, through her teary eyes.

"Anna?" Tris said, confused and Four felt a wave of horror wash over him.

"You can go back to the basement," Tris tried to run out the door, but Four grabbed her by the scruff of her collar and he dragged her out of his office and towards the basement door.

"Four!" Tris screamed and she tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he latched his arm around her waist and picked her up and he kicked open the door and he carried her down the stairs. "Four, please!"

Four froze for a second and he pushed out her screams, he pushed her to the ground and he put the chains around her wrists. Tris began to pull at the chains and she stared up at him.

"Four, please," She whimpered and he stared down at her. "Four, I'm begging you!"

"Four!" Al yelled from behind him. "Four, let her go."

"I told you, she's pure evil," He grunted and Al stared down at her, with comforting eyes.

"Four, what happened?" Al asked and Four groaned.

"Stupid Anna!" He yelled and Al's eyes widened.

"Four, that's not Anna," Al whispered and Four stared down at Tris. "You need to let it go Four," Al turned Four away from Tris and he guided him up the stairs and Four disappeared and Al walked back over to Tris .

"I'm scared of him," Tris whispered and Al undid the chains. "Why's he acting this way?"

"Tris, I can't tell you, but it's still not an excuse for his behaviour," Al said and he helped her to her feet.

"Al, who am I?" She asked and a sob escaped her lips. "I just want to go home."

"Tris, I wish I could help, but I can't," He pulled Tris into his chest and hugged her tight and Tris began to cry into his chest.

"Al, can you promise me something?" Tris asked through her cries.

"Anything."

"Can you be the one to guard me, so you can keep me far away from Four as possible," Tris said and Al squeezed her tighter.

"Sure," Al replied and Tris wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thank you," Tris inhaled his scent and a weak smile spread across her face, she felt safe here with Al, but with Four she could go from feeling safe, to feeling like she was under threat.

One thing was certain, Four scared her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that I haven't been updating. School is really annoying :(. I'll try my best to update regularly though! So anyways on with the story, oh, I'll also be answering your comments in the authors note at the end of the chapter :)**

The fresh air hit Tris's face and she sat down against the decking pole, Al sat down next to her and he let go of Oscar so he could run around the backyard. She glanced at Al out of the corner of her eye, a faint smile played on her lips. He kept to his promise, he'd never left her side, it's been a week since the incident and he's been there 24/7, they'd just sit in a comfortable silence or they'd talk about random thoughts.

Tris had pestered Al about Anna, she wanted to know who she was, but Al wasn't giving in and she concluded that there's a lot more to the story. She understands that Four may have his own demons, but she isn't one of them, she's been nothing but nice and polite towards him and she felt as if she was about to explode in anger.

Since the incident, Tris hasn't seen Four, Al told her he was in the house, but he's kept himself isolated in his office and he hasn't come out. Tris didn't even spare any sympathy for him, not after what he did to her, she needed to stop forgiving people so easily, it was beginning to come back and bite her in the ass. I can't believe I thought he was secretly a good person! Tris hated that she thought he was good, because he wasn't, he's the one that's cruel, evil and cold-hearted, she wasn't asking for him to like her, but for him to act like a normal human being and be civil towards her.

Al placed a hand on her shoulder. "Stop thinking about it."

"I can't help it," She muttered, he'd learnt to read her mind extremely well. "It's just always in the back of my mind."

"I know, but I promise you I'll help you through it."

"You swear you won't let Four give me to Eric," Tris pushed and Al squeezed her shoulder.

"I swear," Tris began to remember their conversation a few days ago.

...

Tris was sat in the window sill with Al, they both sat in a comfortable silence, gazing out at the window together. Oscar was sleeping in Tris's lap and Al was watching affectionately, he glanced up and saw she was in deep thought.

"Tell me what your thinking," Al said and Tris broke her gaze from the view and looked at him.

"It's nothing," Tris whispered and Al chuckled.

"I've heard that one before, c'mon tell me what's bothering you, maybe I can help?" Al watched as Tris had a mental fight with her brain.

She sighed. "When I read my file, I saw a photo of Eric, it said that he was a rapist and a murderer, Four can't hand me over to a man like that, surely he's not that horrible," Tris explained and Al reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Even if Four wanted too, I wouldn't let him."

"Are you sure?" Tris asked and Al nodded his head.

"Is there anything else you want to talk about?" He asked and Tris shifted in her spot and Al laughed. "Spit it out."

"In the file it said my mom and dad are my adoptive parents, and there was pictures of my dead best friend, Christina."

"Oh," Al replied. "Tris, what else was in that file?"

"Photo's of me, a photo of a woman, picture's of Christina and Eric, then the thing about my mom and dad."

"What was in that file about Eric?"

"Just that he was evil, a rapist and a murderer," Tris shared and she let go of his hand. "Why, is there something else I should know?"

"No, I was just curious," Al responded, she can't know that he's her dad, that would destroy her.

...

Tris watched Al play fetch with Oscar and she stared up into the clear sky. She wanted to go and find her mom and dad, she wanted to see if the file spoke truth, if they weren't her real parents, but that wouldn't change a thing, she loved them unconditionally, even if her mom drove her around the bend. She just wanted to cuddle up into her dad's arms and cry a thousand rivers, but she can't and she's not sure if she ever will be able too. She just wanted Eric to come, so Al could sneak her out the back and set her free, she'd never have to face him, she'd never have to see him in person and she'd never have to see how evil he is, that was their plan, Al was going to tell her when he comes, so she can hurry up and escape before Four can stop her.

Oscar's bark snapped Tris out of her thoughts, she looked to see he was barking at a man, who was making his way out from the trees. Tris stood up and walked over to Al and he stood in front of her in a protective stance. His arm lightly hooked around her waist and she was pushed against his back.

"What do you want," Al growled and the man laughed.

"You know what I want," His voice was rough and Tris felt a wash of fear come over her.

"Tris, go and get Four, he's in his office and tell him Caleb is here," Al demanded and Tris's hands turned into fists.

"No, Al I'm not going anywhere near him," Tris grumbled and Al lightly pushed her back.

"Tris, I'm being serious, now!" He snapped and Tris stared at him, did he just snap at me? Al glared at her and his eyes looked at the door, Tris exhaled deeply and she gripped the sides of her jeans tightly. She spun around on her heel and she walked inside.

Tris's heart was pounding in her chest, I can't do it. Tris stopped by the staircase and she felt a wave of nausea wash over her. I seriously can't do this. She felt scared and Al wasn't here if he flipped out on her. She came to the hallway and she walked slowly down it, her eyes scanned the basement door and it felt as if it was calling her name. He did this to me. Then came a wave of anger, how dare he make me feel like this!

Tris came to his door, she took in a deep breath and then exhaled. She reached a shaky hand to the door handle and she raised her other one to the door, she knocked lightly and she heard a familiar groan and then a voice snapped. "Come in."

Tris opened the door and she popped her head around, her eyes fell upon in and she had to contain her gasp, he looked rough, he had stubble on his face and his eyes were blood-shot, there were empty bottles of beer scattered everywhere, and the room was filled with a coat of smoke.

When Four layed eyes upon her, he found himself speechless, he couldn't find any words to say, not when he looked and felt this way. He felt like shit. He'd been spending the week fighting with his inner demons. I'm just like my dad. He also had to deal with what he'd done to Tris, what he had called her. She reminds me of her too much. She didn't look like her, but Tris has the personality which Anna used to mask her inner evil and every time Tris talked and spoke for her innocence, he just saw Anna lying. She was pure evil.

"Caleb is here, he's in the backyard, Al told me to come and get you."

"What," Four growled and he got up off his chair and he walked over to her, she slowly began to walk backwards. He's going to hurt me again. He reached out and grabbed her wrist, but he didn't grab it hard. His grip was soft and light, Tris stared down at his hand and she felt like a magnet being attract to its negative or positive, he began to guide her to a door on the left side of the room, he opened it up and led her inside.

"Four-"

"Stay here," He then shut the door and Tris heard him lock it, she ran forward and began banging on the door.

"Four! Hey, let me out!" She shouted and she heard the office door slam shut. "Four!"

Tris stopped banging on the door and she looked over her shoulder. The CCTV room. Tris smiled to herself and she walked closer to the monitors, she saw that there were cameras in every room, even her bedroom. She saw Four walk out into the backyard and she picked up the headphones, which were in front of her, she plugged them into the monitor and she listened in.

"I want you to leave," Four spoke, a week of alcohol rolling off his tongue.

"Let me talk to her," He replied and Al shook his head.

"No way, you can't talk to her," Al said and Caleb rolled his eyes.

"I'm allowed to see her, I'm not letting you pair stop me!" He tried to walk past Four, but he was soon cut short by his solid hand pushing him backwards.

"I've told you to leave, when she knows the truth I'll let you see her," Four said roughly and Caleb ran a hand through his brown hair.

"She's my sister, I'm allowed to see her!" He yelled and Four's gaze shifted to the camera attached to the decking pole. His eyes widened in realization of what room he'd put Tris in, he quickly took off back inside.

Tris pulled the headphones away from her ear, and she threw them against the monitors, her chest was heaving in anger. How dare he decide whether I get to know if I have a brother, I have a brother. Tris stared at Caleb through the monitor.

The door unlocked and Four stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. Tris ran forwards and tried to grab for the door handle, but Four slipped in front of her as a barrier. Tris's eyes flooded with rage.

"Let me out!" She yelled and Four shook his head.

"Tris-"

"No, you don't get to decided this for me, if Caleb is my brother, then I have a right to see him!" She shouted and Four pushed her back lightly.

"Tris-"

"You know you scare me, you actually petrify me to the bones, all of your cold looks, your hurtful words and the way you manhandle me, it's disgusting and damn right cruel, you cannot call me evil, cruel and heartless like you did in my file, because you know nothing about me Four, I don't care if you have a file on me, claiming to know who I am! Maybe I don't know who I am, but I know damn well who I am on the inside and I'm none of those names you claim me to be in your stupid file. All I want is to go home, I don't know who this Eric is, I don't know who this Caleb is, saying he's my brother, because as far as I'm concerned I don't have one, I want to go home to my family, whether they may not be mine biological, I don't care, they have been there through thick a thin, from my best friend dying, to being bullied every single day of my life, I know your fighting your own demons, but I am not one of them, so stop fighting and hurting me, I'm not this Anna you called me, I'm Tris, Tris Prior, a loner who owns a library, who complains about her dead-end job, which I now realize I miss a lot, because being there is way better than being here. So choose your next move carefully Four, either you step aside and let me see Caleb or I swear the next time I get the chance I will leave and you can go ahead and shoot me because that will end all the pain and misery you make me feel!"

...

Tris marched outside, her body was rushing with adrenalin, I finally stood up to him. She couldn't believe it when he stepped aside and opened the door for her. Tris walked over to Al and saw Caleb stood in front of him.

"Tris," Al whispered and Tris stepped in front of him and she held out her hand and Caleb shook it.

"I believe you think we're brother and sister," Tris said and he smiled at her.

"I know we're brother and sister, here look at this," He slipped his hand in his pocket and pulled out a photograph and handed it to her.

"The woman from my file," Tris whispered and she stroked the woman's face with her fingers.

"Yes, she was our mom, I'm not sure who our dad is, she never told me," He explained and Tris couldn't take her eyes off the photograph in her hands, she looked just like her.

Tris's eyes flickered from the photograph and fell upon Caleb. "Wait, was?"

"She died about a year ago, she was killed in a house fire," Caleb said, Tris could sense the strain in his tone.

"She's dead," Tris whispered and she looked at Al. "Can I talk to him alone, please."

"Tris, you know I can't leave you alone," Al said.

"Four know's I'm not going anywhere, you can watch me from the window, just allow me and him to have a moment in private," Tris pleaded and Al saw the pain in her eyes and he nodded his head.

"Okay, but I'll be watching from the window," Al walked off leaving them both alone, Caleb walked over to one of the trees and sat down and Tris followed.

"Was she nice?" Tris asked.

"She was the best mom in the world, she died that night because of me," Caleb said, pain ringing in his tone.

"Why would it be your fault?"

"She thought I was in there, she ran inside the burning building to save me, but I was around the back of the house."

"Caleb, that's not your fault, don't blame yourself," Tris said and he stared at her.

"I always tell myself that, but then I think if I was out the front of the building, she wouldn't have gone inside," Tris reached out and grabbed his hand.

"You don't deserve to live with them thoughts, you're wrong about it, your dwelling on the what if's," Tris explained and she squeezed his hand tight. "Anyway, how did you find me?" Tris asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'm in a gang and word spreads fast if Four has a hostage," He said.

"You could always take me away from here," Tris muttered and he laughed.

"I couldn't take lover boys woman away from him, he'd be destroyed," Tris saw he was looking at Al through the window.

"There's nothing going on between me and Al," She replied sheepishly.

"I know, I'm just messing with you," He ruffled her hair playfully. "But I know that Four must want something from you, but that's were my trust in Al comes in, I know he's a good man and he will make sure that Four won't hurt you and I know he'll make sure you get out of here safe, once that time comes I will come and take you away from this place," He stood up and Tris did as well. "I'll see you soon."

"Bye," Tris whispered and then she walked into his arms and hugged him quickly and Caleb smiled down at her, then he disappeared into the woods.

Al walked back out and over to her, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, honestly," She smiled at him and he returned the smile. "Let's go inside."

...

Tris rolled along the floor and Oscar mirrored her actions, Al was watching and laughing from the window sill.

"Now, paw?" She held out her hand and he placed his paw into her hand. "Good boy!" She threw a treat up into the air and he caught it in his mouth.

"Can he do anymore tricks?" Al asked and Tris smirked. "What?"

"Attack," She whispered and Oscar ran over and jumped into the window sill and he pounced on Oscar and began licking his face. Al's face cringed and he grabbed Oscar and held him out at arm's length.

"That's not cool," He responded and Tris laughed from the floor and he put Oscar down and he scurried back over to her.

Someone knocked on the door and they both looked over to see Will stood there holding a box. "Hello, special delivery for Tris Prior," He walked over and placed the box down in front of her.

"Who's this from?" Tris asked and Oscar sniffed the box.

"Four," She glanced over at Al and he shrugged his shoulders, she undid the bow on the box and she lifted the lid cautiously.

"Wow," Tris lifted out a tight red dress which sparkled under the light, she then pulled out a pair of black heels and a red velvet purse, she stared at them in awe and confusion. "Why would Four give me this?"

"We're all going out in a few minutes, so hurry up and get changed because Four has a proposition for you," Will explained and then him and Al left.

Tris stared down at the dress, shoes and purse, what does Four want? Is this going to be payback for what I said to him earlier.

...

Tris opened her bedroom door slowly, she tried to hide her body with the door and she saw Al waiting there for her. He looked over and smiled at her.

"Let me see," He said and Tris bit down on her lip, before she stepped out from behind the door. Al had to stop himself from gasping, beautiful was an understatement. Al's face began to heat up, the dress hugged her curves in all the right places, it revealed a lot of cleavage and it showed off her legs. "T-Tris, you look amazing."

"Thank you," Tris blushed under his gaze and he smiled at her.

"Let's go," Al walked off and Tris followed behind him.

They were all waiting down at the bottom of the stairs for her and they all turned around as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Will whistled and looked her up and down and Tris blushed.

It was when her eyes locked onto Four's, that she felt like her head was about to explode from the heat, for once he wasn't giving her a cold glare, or making a horrible comment, he wasn't looking her up and down like everyone else, he was staring into her eyes and for the first time since she's known him, his eyes didn't make her feel cold inside.

 **Your comments** :

 **Talia: I just read this story and I can't wait for you to update! I like how the emotions are written!**

 **Me: Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter! :)**

 **Guest:Oh god I'm so Curious who is this Anna? A sister of Four, ex girlfriend, or Tris?! Jut when I though bet fourtris was getting along boom that happened lol. But update soon I'm dying to know everything?!**

 **Me: So I'm not giving to much of Anna away, but she's definitely someone who's troubled Four in the past, but it's not Tris. You'll find out who she is in the next few chapters. ;) Also, I'm so glad you're interested in the story and trust me everything will be explained :)!**

 **Guest: Like where this is going, can't wait for Fourtris.**

 **Me: Me neither, but trust me it's on it's way ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Just decided to update again cause I have the next few chapters written already. I'll be responding to your comments down below and I'm going to explain the whole wrong name thing :/**

Tris felt strange, here she was sat in a car with five men and she was wearing a dress that revealed to much for her liking, why did Four want me to wear this anyway? Tris glanced in the rear-view mirror and saw Four was looking at her, she froze. He quickly looked away and focused on driving. That's the fifth time she's caught him staring, it was beginning to make her feel uncomfortable, because she was unsure what he was thinking. She wanted to know what his proposition was, I hope it's not bad.

The car came to a halt and Tris could hear music pulsing throughout the street, she glanced at Al and he opened the door and got out, holding out his hand for her to take and she did.

They all formed a circle around Tris, it was like they were guarding her, they were guarding her. She rolled her eyes and they walked inside, she looked over at Four and he was looking at her again, this time she didn't freeze like a deer caught in the headlights, she smiled at him and for a moment Four froze, but he soon returned to his normal self and looked away.

They walked inside and Tris almost choked on the smoke, they walked down the stairs and into a club, there were drunk people left, right and center. People were thrusting up against one another and Tris could tell that what ever Four wanted too tell her, wasn't going to be good. There was a black window that spread across the wall on the left, it rested high up and Tris wondered what was up there.

"This way princess," Four whispered in Tris's ear, and Tris had to fight the urge to shiver. Why is he having this effect on me?

Four guided her to a door, which was next to the bar. They all walked in and then they ascended up the stairs and when they walked through there was another bar, but it was empty, what was the black window was stretched across the room, but from this side you could see through, a one way window, genius! A round table sat in front of it and they all walked over and sat down. Tris was completely fascinated by the window, and she kept staring down at the club life.

"Everyone for drinks?" Uriah said and Tris shook her head.

"I don't drink," She said and Uriah walked over to the bar.

"Tris are you familiar with baiting?" Four asked and Tris saw Al's face wash with anger.

"Four, no!" He snapped. "She's not doing that!"

Tris felt intrigued. "What's baiting?"

"Well it's-"

"Four, do you want her to get killed!" Al shouted and Zeke placed a beer down in front of him.

"I'm just making a suggestion Al, why do you care so much about Tris's safety," Four's tone turned wicked. "Anyway, baiting is when there's someone who needs to be caught and we send in a special someone to, in a sense bait them, reel them in and when the times right, we take over and we come out as an act of surprise."

"So it's a way of trapping people," Tris said and Four nodded. "So what's this got to do with me?"

"Well we don't have a baiter, and you would fit the job, consider it a way to make yourself useful while your our hostage," Four watched as Al gave Tris a look, a 'don't-even-consider-doing-this' look.

"But I could just run away," Tris added and Four chuckled.

"Another part of baiting is that we're following you, but we do it secretly, just so we know the right moment to strike our victim," Four stared at her, waiting for an answer.

"Tris, it's dangerous," Al said and Zeke patted his back.

"Let it go, it's her decision," Zeke said and Al glared at him.

"So, how about it Tris?" Four watched as she contemplated, she took one last side glance at Al, she felt like she was being forced to do it, and if she didn't do it Four would probably hate her even more than he did. A faded smile appeared on her face.

"I'll do it," Tris said and Four smirked.

"I was hoping you'd say that, come and look," Four stood up and walked over to the window and Tris stood up and followed his footsteps. "He should be coming in any minute now."

A rough man walked into the club, he looked very shady and very sinister, Tris immediately regretted her decision. She looked at Four, who was following the man with his eyes. The man sat down at the bar and ordered some drinks, then Four turned to Tris.

"He's borrowed a lot of money from us, and he's past his payback date, so I need you to bait him," Four explained and Tris felt fear consume her.

"H-How though," Tris stuttered and Four glanced down at her dress.

"Well get him under your spell and get him to take you back to his house and then we'll take over from there."

"B-But I don't know how to get him to leave with me."

"Use your female antics," He suggested and Tris's eyes widened.

"You mean kiss him," She whispered.

"You've kissed someone before, haven't you?"

"Y-Yes, of course I have!" Tris snapped and Four smiled.

"Then you'll have no problem then," Four spun her around and she slowly walked over to the door, she glanced back and into Four's eyes, she saw a hint of happiness, but it was soon masked by his pride and Tris caught sight of Al staring at her, she flashed him a smile, then opened the door and shut it behind her. You've kissed someone before, haven't you? Four's words span around in her mind, the truth is she hadn't, she was twenty-one and still a virgin, it was all the bullies, they made her shut herself off from the world and she never got to lose her virginity at the same time as all the girls in her class. Four would laugh at me, he'd probably cry of laughter, I just want to save it all for someone special, is that a crime. Tris walked down the stairs and walked out the door and into the blazing club.

Tris decided that she was going to have to play her cards safe, she couldn't just walk up to him and get him to take her to his house. She had to play it cool, make him notice her. Tris smirked at her genius plan, she was better at this then she thought, she just had to get to his house, then Four will step in.

Tris walked onto the dance floor and she cringed, I'm the worst dancer ever. A man appeared to read her thoughts, he placed his hands on her hips and he pushed her against his body, I guess this is what the kids call grinding. Tris sucked in a breath and she went with the flow, the man was breathing heavy in her ear, but she blocked him out. Her gaze focused on the her target, he was scanning the room and his eyes landed on her, he took a quick double take and then smiled at her, Tris pretended to blush and she looked away and carried on dancing.

Tris felt someone else's eyes on her and she knew exactly where it was coming from, she knew Four was watching her from behind the black window, and she felt uncomfortable, he was judging her every move. The man she was with slipped away and was exchanged with another and Tris realized it was her guy.

"Hello, beautiful," He whispered, gruffly in her ear. "Now where did he find a pretty thing like you?"

"What?" Tris asked and the man's grip on her hips tightened.

"I know your with Four, I'm not stupid." He said and Tris wanted to run away, but she couldn't.

"You're hurting me," Tris whimpered and his grip went into death lock.

"I don't care," He growled and then in a blink of an eye Four appeared in front of her, he pulled her out of his grip and pushed her behind him, he swung his fist and it collided with his face. Will and Uriah grabbed him before he hit the ground and pulled him away. The incident seemed to go unnoticed to the clubbers, they didn't seem to care.

Four turned around to face her and Tris was staring at the ground, his fingers laced around her chin and he shifted her gaze to his.

"Are you-"

"Don't you dare ask me if I'm okay," She snapped. "What's your problem with me, do you have a personal grudge against me, because I'd love to know what I've done to you!" Al grabbed her arm and gently pulled her along with him, he led her through the door next to the bar and back up to the private room, he sat her down in the empty room and glared at her from across the table.

"I told you not to do it," Al said and Tris stared back at him.

"I felt like I had too," Tris replied and Al sighed.

"Let's just go home," Al said and Tris stood up, nodding her head. He placed his hand in the curve of her back and guided her back downstairs and Tris saw Four was at the bar drinking, she felt like she was to blame, but she really didn't care, he can't manage to be nice to her, he puts her in danger.

Al's gasp tore from her thoughts, she followed his eye view to the top of the stairs, a woman dressed all in black was watching them, her long red hair cascaded down her back and a playful smirk was spread along her face.

"Anna," Al whispered and Tris's eyes widened, Four's head looked up at the stairs, Anna smirked at him and then she drew a gun from her back pocket.

"Tris!" Four shouted and before Tris could register what was happening, Four was racing over and then the gun was fired, he was only a meter away and Tris watched in horror as he jolted forward, Tris reached out and caught him as he fell towards her, she placed him onto the ground and she rested his head on her lap quickly.

The club erupted into screams and Al knelt next to him, he pulled out his phone and called an ambulance. Tris stared down at him, why did he have to do a stupid thing like that, taking a bullet for me! Tris unintentionally stroked his cheeks with her thumbs and she began to mutter soothing words to him. Al reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder and he squeezed it as a comforting gesture.

"Four," She croaked and she realized her face was wet, when did I start crying? See he's got my emotions running wild. "Ouch," He muttered and his eyes fluttered open and Tris stared down at him.

"Are you okay?" She asked and he groaned.

"I've just been shot, how do you think I feel," He remarked and Al laughed.

"At least we know he hasn't got any brain damage," Al said and Tris smiled.

"I got shot in the shoulder, not in the head you fuckin' idiot," He growled back and Tris began to stroke his face again, not even realizing. "Tris, I need to tell you something,"

"O-Okay," Tris stammered.

"A-Anna she-" Four's eyes clamped close and Tris checked for a pulse, the sirens from the ambulance echoed outside and the paramedics came storming in.

...

"I think we should go home, we can come back in the morning," Uriah said and Tris didn't even look at him, she sat still on her chair next to Four's hospital bed. What was he going to tell me.

"I want to stay," Tris replied and Uriah crouched down in front of her.

"Tris, sweetheart, he'll be fine," He placed his hand on hers and she grabbed his tight.

"What idiot takes a bullet for someone they don't like," Tris muttered and Uriah looked at Four, then he placed a hand on her arm.

"An idiot that cares," He stood up and left the room. He doesn't care, surely he doesn't, he treats me like a rag doll.

Tris couldn't give reasons for why she cried, nor for why she was reluctant to move from his bedside, maybe it was because he saved her, why does he always have to save me, it really stops me from hating him. Tris stared at the monitor by his bed and the beeps were giving her a headache.

"Shame the bullet didn't hit you," Tris jumped up from her chair and locked eyes with Anna at the end of the bed.

"W-What do you want?" Tris asked and she smiled.

"Your dead body in the ground," She chuckled and a sweet smile played on her face.

"Excuse me," Tris whispered.

"Stupid Tobias, always playing the hero," She walked over to his head and she stroked it. Tobias? "Has he told you about me?"

"No," Tris replied and she bent down and kissed his forehead.

"He's my boyfriend," Tris's eyes widened, she has to be kidding, right?

"You're lying," Tris replied, cautiously and she smiled.

"You're good, just like your dad," She laughed.

"You know my dad," Tris pushed and Anna looked her up and down.

"You really don't know anything, do you?"

"I know some stuff, but Four won't tell me."

"Well your dad-"

Four's eyes flew open and Anna ran out the room in a flash, Tris watched her run off and she went to run after her, but Four grabbed her wrist.

"Don't," He whispered and Tris sighed.

"I really don't like her," Tris commented and Four chuckled.

"Not many people do," Four replied and he stared contently at her, he couldn't push the dream he'd just had out of his mind.

"Are you okay?" Tris asked and he nodded his head. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Take the bullet, I just don't understand, you hate me."

"I did hate you," He said and Tris

played with her fingers, then her mind clicked at his words.

"Wait, did?"

"I did, until you gave me your big speech in the CCTV room," He said and Tris smiled. "You're a very persuasive person."

"Thanks," Tris stared down at the ground, it's now or never Tris. "Four, what were you going to tell me, before you passed out?"

"It doesn't matter," He mumbled.

"It does, it was something about Anna, tell me."

"Ally it's not my place to say," Tris rolled her eyes and she groaned in frustration.

"Why does everyone keeping telling me that, I want to know who I am, but no one will tell me, whose place is it to say then? I need answers, and you're the only one who seems to have them!" Tris snapped and Four rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me!"

"You just rolled your eyes at me!" He snapped back and Tris glared at him.

"I don't care."

"Tris, there's a time and a place for you to discover who you are, but that time isn't now," Four explained and Tris frowned.

"I'll probably die before that time comes," Tris said and then she left the room.

Four watched her leave and when she was gone he sighed. That was one hell of a dream.

...

Four sat down in his armchair and smoked a cigarette, he heard Oscar barking upstairs and he groaned.

"Shut up!" He yelled and he stopped barking, then Four heard Tris's voice.

"Don't listen to the mean man," She said and Four rolled his eyes.

"I can hear you," He muttered and he heard her walk down the stairs and the lounge door opened.

"They'll kill you," She said, pointing at the cigarette.

"But I'll out live Oscar," He replied and put his cigarette out.

"Four," She stood in front of him. "Stand up."

Four furrowed his eyebrows, but he stood up. "What-" Tris latched her arms around his waist and hugged him. Four froze, it was like he'd forgotten how to hug.

"Your meant to put your arms around me too, it's called a hug," Tris laughed, sweetly.

"Why are you hugging me?"

"Thank you for saving me, you're my hero," Tris spoke into his chest and Four grabbed her elbows and separated her from him.

"I'm not a hero Tris," He whispered and Tris stared up at him, her big eyes beaming with joy.

"You're to me," She replied and a huge smile spread across her face.

"Tris-" She got up on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Tris."

Four pushed her away and Tris was smiling at him, god she was adorable., Four thought. He could smell her sweet smell of strawberries, and it was beginning to turn him on. It was then that he smiled back at her, and Tris stopped smiling.

"Tris, I'm sorry."

"For what-" Four walked forward and crashed his lips down onto her's. Tris squeaked, but soon sunk into his body and she felt a warm pit form in her stomach. She laced her arms around his neck and Four laced his around her waist, bringing her closer to him. He lightly nibbled on her bottom lip and she opened her mouth and there tongue's met light fire and ice. Tris's hand's pulled on his hair bringing him closer, and Four's hands went to her thighs and he picked her up and Tris locked her legs around his waist and she moaned against his mouth. Four walked them over to the couch and he placed her down. Things were about to get interesting, but that's when he heard Anna's voice about to tell Tris who her dad was, and he woke up.

...

Tris stood outside and looked around for Uriah, he's left me! It was dark and quiet out the hugged her sides, it was freezing out and it didn't help that she was wearing a short dress. Tris had noticed Four was acting strange, he kept looking at her weirdly and he was actually being nice to her, Tris couldn't deny that when he'd touched her, she felt a warm sensation build up in that spot, it must've been because he saved me. Tris heard someone cough and she turned around and saw Anna standing behind her.

"Time to make the lights go out," Tris felt confused and then Anna swung the back-end of her gun and it collided with the side of Tris's face, she fell to the ground and two men appeared and threw her into the back of a van.

Tris smiled to herself and looked at the hospital. "This will teach you, Four."

 **Your Comments** :

 **Talia: Lovely chapter, but I would do a once over of the names next time! Super excited to see where this goes and to get to the fourtris stuff!**

 **Me: Glad you like the story, and don't worry Fourtris is on it's way. About the name thing, I was watching TV while writing this chapter so I got carried away I guess...**

 **Melanyfaviola: Yay plizzz continue! And have a nice day/night**

 **Me: Thank you! You're so sweet :)**

 **Guest: who's austin because you said "when austin saw her..."? and awesome story btw**

 **Me: Thank you! And also the TV show I was watching while writing this also had a main character named Austin... Whoever can guess what TV show I was watching will get a shout out in the next chapter ;)**

 **Guest: I love this like its i need more than 6 chapters haha . Seriously addicted. Keep it up i just cant wait**

 **Me: Thanks! I'm so glad you're into the story cause about to get interesting (wink, wink)...**

 **BLNLN: Hope you update again soon because Im loving this**

 **Me: I'm going to try to update frequently so keep an eye out, every one or two days is my goal. Also, I'm glad you like the story! :)**

 **Guest: I cant even explain how much i am anticipating frequent updates. I am loving this. I cant wait for them to be together. Keep up your good work its got me hooked**

 **Me: Thank you :)! Trust me I'll try to update as much as I can. (and also their just may be a sequel when this story is done ;))**

 **DVlove: Simply ive favourited this! Neeed updates because im dying to know whats happening. Fourtris all the way**

 **Me: Thank you for favoriting! That means a lot! Thank you! :)**

 **Guest: Pretty please can we have another chapter I cant contain how much i just want them to be together. I hope four tells al to back off ha. So so good**

 **Me: Here's your chapter ;) Also, don't worry Fourtris is definitely around the corner, after a few surprises... :)**

 **Thanks for reading don't forget to favorite/follow/review! I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU GUYS :)!**


	8. Chapter 8

"You shouldn't be leaving," The nurse squeaked and Four slipped his top over his head.

"I'm fine," He growled and she bit her lip.

"Please will you just listen-"

"I'm fine, just leave!" Four snapped and she jumped, then she scurried out of the room.

Four sat on the bed and slipped on his boots, he didn't like being waited on, in his eyes he was perfectly fine and that there was no need for him to stay any longer.

"Long time, no see," Four looked over at the door and saw Amar stood at the door. "Uriah told me you got shot, now we've both got bullets scars to match!"

Four chuckled, he completely forgot Amar was in this hospital. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, now where's Eric's daughter, the one from the library that saved me," Amar asked and Four sighed.

"Back at the house, she's my hostage," Four replied.

"Hostage?"

"I'm using her to help bring Eric to me, but she doesn't know who Eric is," Four explained.

"A web of mystery," Amar laughed. "I've been discharged, so I get to come home."

"Good, I've missed my wingman."

"Is that your way of telling me that you love me?" Amar joked and Four glared at him.

"Four!" Uriah shouted from outside, Four watched him run past the window with Will, Al, Zeke and Caleb behind him.

"What?" Four took in the looks on their faces, and he got up off the bed. "Where's Tris?"

"Anna took her," Uriah said and Caleb stepped forward.

"She'd just almost been shot at and you leave her unguarded, you're so stupid!" He shouted and Four grabbed the piece of paper that was in Uriah's hand.

She's going to be facing one of your demons, you know how dangerous they can be, so unless you want her to be on the receiving end of what you once were, then I'd hurry up.

You've got three hours, otherwise I kill her.

Anna.

"If she kills her, I will do the same to you!" Caleb yelled and Four scrunched the paper up and he clenched his hands into fists.

"What does it mean?" Will asked and Al walked over to Four and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Four-"

"If he touches her, I will kill him!" Four yelled, knowing exactly what demon Anna was on about.

...

Tris's eyes fluttered open, she hissed at the pain coming from her head, she reached up and touched it. She sat up and then she saw the chain on her left leg. Not again. Tris remembered seeing Anna's face before she got knocked out, she must really hate me.

"Are you okay?" Tris screamed and looked to see a man with his leg chained to the wall opposite her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay, what's going on?" Tris asked and the man sighed.

"This is Anna's doing, she really know's how to hold a grudge," He explained.

"But I haven't done anything to her, I don't even know her," Tris said and she gazed at him curiously. He looks like Four. "Who are you?"

"I'm Marcus Eaton, you may know my son Tobias. He goes by the name of Four..." Tris's eyes widened and Marcus's facial features tightened.

"I-I'm Tris, and yes I do know... Umm, Tobias," She replied and Marcus growled.

"You know where he is," He muttered and Tris nodded her head. "Has he told you about me?"

"N-No," She stumbled and she saw his eyes drift to the ceiling and Tris looked to see he was looking at a camera.

"I think someone's watching," He said and Tris reached for the chain on her leg and tried to pull herself free. "Princess, that's not going to work," Tris stared at him, she couldn't ignore the sickening feeling inside her stomach, there was defiantly something wrong with him, he didn't seem right.

"I'm surprised Four hasn't told you anything about me," He said and Tris shrugged her shoulders.

"He doesn't like me," She muttered.

"But he took a bullet for you."

Tris's eye's widened. "How did you know about that."

...

"Hurry up!" Caleb yelled from the backseat. "I swear if she's not there, I will kill you," Four rolled his eyes from the passenger seat.

"She might not be there, I'm trying to think where she would be and this is the first place that came to my head," Four explained and Al patted his shoulder from the backseat.

"I know this is going to be hard for you, going back to your hometown and back to the house you grew up in," Al said and Four stared at him, then a faint smile appeared on his face.

"Thanks Al," He muttered and he focused his attention on the road ahead. "Anna's going to pay."

"Did you tell Tris about Anna?" Will asked and Four shook his head.

"You need to stop keeping things from her!" Uriah snapped from the driver's seat.

"But-"

"Not but's Four, she deserves to know why a psychotic chick, is trying to kill her," Uriah barked and Four gripped the sides of his seat.

"It's not my fault, she's clueless, she knows nothing about her life, I can't tell her everything at once, she'd pass out," Four retorted and Caleb snorted from the back.

"She's coming with me, once we rescue her," Caleb said.

"No she's not, she's mine," Four replied, quickly stumbling on his words.

"She's yours!" Caleb yelled. "You don't own her!"

"I meant to say, she's my hostage," Four corrected himself.

"Like I said, she's coming home with me," Caleb repeated.

"No she's not, she's my hostage and she is coming back and staying in the house," Four explained and Caleb rolled his eyes.

"We'll see about that," He mumbled and Four turned away from him.

"Four, we're here," Urian said and the car came to a stop and Four stared at the house. I'm not sure I can do this. Four opened the door and everyone else got out the car, he stood tall and took in the whole view of the house, it was like he could hear his own cries for help as a child, coming from the house.

Flashes of memories appeared in front of him, all the times his dad would come home from work and beat him, hurt him so much and his mom would turn a blind eye, she wouldn't even respond to his cries for help. They were both sick minded people, that's probably why I'm so messed up.

"Let's go," Zeke said and they all walked up the front yard and up the path, they stepped up onto the porch and Four stood in front of the door. The house had been abandoned years ago, but it was the perfect place to put someone you'd just kidnapped in.

Four opened the door and it creaked loudly as he pushed it open, he looked inside and inhaled the smell of thick dust. He stepped inside and everyone followed behind him, the place was empty and they all split up and looked around the house.

Four walked down the hallway next to the kitchen, he saw the smashed pictures on the wall, and he saw blood stains on the walls. I can never forget that night, the night that he killed my mom, even though she never helped me, it still hurts. Four froze and anger began to build up inside of him, he let out a yell and he punched the wall, hard, leaving a indent.

"Fuckin' idiot," He cursed, aiming it towards his father.

Four froze, he could hear voices coming from a room at the end of the corridor. They were faint and sounded distance. He walked down the corridor and opened the door slowly. He saw a monitor resting on a table and when he got closer his eyes widened. Tris. She had her leg chained up and he saw his dad on the other side of the room, but he could see Tris was distressed, no she wasn't distressed she was angry. She was pulling at the chain on her leg and she was screaming words that Four could only make out as swear words. What is she so angry about?

...

"Tell me how you know about that!" Tris yelled and Marcus laughed.

"I know everything," He replied.

"This is a set up," Tris whispered.

"You only just caught on to that."

"Why?" Tris asked.

"Anna want's me to, let's say shake you up a bit before she kills you," He explained and Tris shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Kills me, what did I do to her?"

"She see's you as a threat, I mean your playing happy families with her ex boyfriend," He said and Tris's eyes widened.

"Happy families, I'm Four's hostage," Tris retorted and he laughed.

"Is he horrible to you, does he treat you in a violent way?" Marcus pushed and Tris nodded his head. "Do you wanna know why?"

"I-"

"I used to beat him when he was a child, he used to get hit every day of his life, his mom wouldn't help him, and one day I got bored so I killed his mom, made him sit and watch, then I returned to beating him until he was bloody and bruised. I enjoyed it, it gave me a sense of power, that's probably why he's so messed up."

"You son of a bitch!" Tris screamed and her face flushed hot red in anger. "You think that's okay, do you not understand what you've done to him, you actual idiot, and you think that's okay, people like you are what's wrong with this world. How would you feel if shit like that happened to you!" Tris raged, it took a lot for her to swear, but this sick piece of human, was really reeling it out of her.

"Someone's angry," He mumbled and he reached out and undid the chain on his leg. Tris's eyes widened as he stood up, he edged closer to her and Tris tried to ignore the wave of fear washing over her, but she couldn't.

He's going to hurt me.

...

"Faster!" Four yelled and Uriah growled at him. "I'm serious, faster!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" He yelled back.

"Four," Amar said, "We'll get to her in time."

"What if we don't, what if he's hurting her right now!" Four snapped.

"We'll find her," Amar reassured him.

"Will she be there?" Al asked and Four nodded his head.

"I remember that room, Anna showed it to me years ago, it's where she takes her victims," Four explained.

"You need to stop dating psychopaths," Al replied and Four brushed the comment off and focused on the speeding road ahead.

...

"You're a pretty little thing," He whispered in her ear.

He'd undone the chain on her leg and he was gripping the front of her shirt and pinning her up against the wall, leering at her, breathing in her smell.

"I think I might just keep you, not let Anna kill you, the look on Four's face would be priceless," He said and Tris tried to pull his hands off her.

Remember what Four taught you. Tris let out a staggered breath and she smiled up at him. A wave of confusion came over him and Tris batted her eyelashes at him. In one movement she swung her knee to his privates and he groaned, letting go of her and leaning forward. Tris clenched her fingers into fists and she swung her right hand and it collided with his face, he fell to the floor. Tris wanted to jump up and down and celebrate, but she realized that this wasn't the time.

She raced towards the door and she was surprised when it opened. She glanced back at Marcus and saw he was still on the ground. Tris raced out the door and shut it behind her, she walked out into a dark corridor and she quickly tiptoed down it. She stuck to the walls and her hands helped her make her way down. She felt out in front of her and her fingers caught on a door handle. She opened it and was greeted by more darkness.

Tris's nose scrunched up, she could smell something, she could smell petrol. She tried to make out her surroundings, but struggled to succeed. She heard something creek and a gust of wind swam into a room. A window. Tris went to run over, but a light source was thrown in through the window. Fire.

Tris raced for the door, but she couldn't open it and the fire attacked the petrol and it lit up like the sun. The room was quickly ingulfed with flames and Tris was stranded in the middle. The window was covered in fire so she couldn't get out, Tris began to choke on the flames, she collapsed to the floor in a heap.

"Help!" She screeched and she began to cry. "Someone help me!"

...

The car screeched to a halt at the end of the road. They all stared at the house, the house which was on fire. All Four could think was, she's dead. Reality hit him hard, they all got out the car and raced over to the blazing building. Four ran forward, but Amar reached out and stopped him.

"You can't go in there!" He yelled and Four pushed him away.

"Yes I can, what if she's in there!" Four shouted and he raced over to the door, adrenaline was pulsing through his veins. He kicked the door down and held his hand to his mouth, to block out the smoke. The whole house was lit up in flames, parts were hanging off and collapsing around him.

"Someone help me!" Tris's screams filled his ears, and he turned to where it was coming from. The basement. He raced over and opened the door, he stepped back as the heat from the flames hit his face, he could hear her screams getting louder, getting shriller.

"Tris!" Four shouted and her screams stopped and were replaced by her choking from the smoke. He raced down the broken stairs and reached the door, he tried to open the door, but couldn't. The flames were chasing him quickly and he knew he didn't have long. He barged the door with his shoulder, but it wouldn't budge, he then kicked it hard and it collapsed in front of him. He saw Tris collapsed in the center of the room, choking on the thick smoke. He jumped over the flames and made his way over, he reached out and grabbed her arm. She screamed loudly, until her eyes met his and she froze.

"Four," She coughed and he helped her get up.

"We need to go," He grabbed her hand and guided her safely around the flames and out of the room. The hallway was lit up in flames and Four raced over to the stairs, not letting go of her hand. Four realized that the stairs weren't safe anymore, but it was the only way out.

"Follow every step I take," He whispered and she stared up at him, her eyes red from crying and her face red from the heat.

"Okay," She whimpered and he squeezed her hand and let it go. He stepped carefully, over the flames and the broken steps, with every step came a creak and a crack. He heard Tris squeak numerous times and he kept reaching out behind him to make sure she was still there.

He reached the top and turned around to help Tris, he reached a hand out to her, but the whole staircase let out a cry and it began to collapse, Tris began to fall and Four reached out and grabbed her around her waist and slammed her back against his body. She let out a cry and then Four felt her grip at his hands.

"Let's go," Four whispered in her ear and she nodded her head.

They walked out of the basement and he guided her safely out of the blazing building. Tris began coughing hysterically, trying to fill her lungs with fresh air and Four did the same. Caleb ran over to her and embraced her in a tight hug. She began to cry into his chest.

Amar ran over to Four and patted his back. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," He wheezed and Amar looked over at Tris.

"You saved her Four," He said and Four stared over at Tris. "You did a good job."

Tris stepped out of Caleb's embrace and she looked over at Four to see him watching her. He saved my life, again. Before she could gain control of her legs, she was walking over to Four and she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. Four stared down at her mess of brown hair and felt like he'd forgotten how to hug. She pulled away from him and smiled.

"Thank you," She whispered and Caleb appeared at her side.

"She coming with me," He laced a hand around her arm and began to guide her away and Four reached out and grabbed her other arm, pulling her away from him.

"No she's not," He replied and he pushed Tris behind him. "She staying with me."

"No she's not," Caleb ran forward, but Al stepped in front of him and he pushed Caleb in the other direction away from Tris.

Tris walked out from behind him and watched Caleb walk away. "Four."

"Yes."

"Your dad's in there," She said and she looked to see no reaction appear on his face.

"Let him burn," He growled and Tris saw his eyes were fogged with anger, hate.

"Four," She reached out and placed her hand on his arm. "He told me what happened, what he did to you."

"You know what happened?" He asked and she nodded her head.

Tris realized that Four's tone had changed, he seemed delirious to what was happening around him, he was in a different state of mind.

"Fo-"

"Get out of my way!" He yelled and he shoved her out of the way, and she fell to the ground, Amar raced over and picked her up and they both watched as he stormed off down the street.

"What did I do?" Tris asked and Amar guided her over to everyone else.

"Let's just get you home."

I'm back and I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm sorry if there's some mistakes, I'm just very tired and I may have missed them.

Thank you for waiting and thank you for the lovely reviews, so keep them coming.

-Amanda


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a week since the fire. Tris had stayed in her bedroom, Al never leaving her side, she'd been having nightmares every single night, dreams of her and Four perishing in the fire. She'd wake up in a blanket of sweat and Al would sit with her all night until she felt safe once more.

Tris felt like she should be mad at Four for pushing her, but she couldn't be angry, not after she'd discovered what his dad did to him. She knew the last thing he'd want was her pity, but she couldn't help it. She felt like she could pin that on his behaviour, but she felt like there was more to the story and she felt like she deserved answers.

Four hasn't been back though, she's meant to be his hostage and he's not even in the house, she could leave, but there was a voice in the back of her head telling her to stay and she was listening to it. She felt like the house was empty, she only ever spoke to Al and Amar, after finding out he was the person she saved, she felt like she'd earned his trust and protection immediately and she enjoyed his visits, but she felt lonely deep down inside, her and Oscar just wanted to go back to their home.

Tris wanted to talk to Four, she wanted to tell him she didn't view him any differently, now that she knew something about his childhood. It was true she didn't think of him less of a man then he already was, Amar told her that's why he left, that he hated people knowing and he thinks she'd use that against him and view him as weak, but she would never do that nor think of him in that way. She felt like she had to talk to him, she felt like she was more than his hostage and she deserved to get the answers she needed. Things are getting out of hand.

She squeezed Oscar tight and he licked her face. "We just want things to go back to normal, don't we?" She patted his side and hugged him tight. "We just miss home."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Al said from the doorway, Tris bit down on her bottom lip. "You know, Tris you can leave."

"I-I can," Tris stuttered and he nodded.

"I can see your suffering and all I want is for you to be happy, Austin's not here and I don't know when he's coming back and it's not fair on you, so get your stuff together," Tris studied his face, to see if he was bluffing, but he was being serious.

Tris put Oscar down and raced off the bed and leaped into his arms. "Thank you so much, I swear I could kiss you-" Tris paused and pulled out of their embrace and blushed.

"Tri-"

"Thank you for everything Al, if it wasn't for you I'm pretty sure I would've gone insane in this house, you've been such an amazing person to me, so thank you," Tris placed a hand on his arm and squeezed it.

"T-Tris, I like you," He whispered and Tris gazed up at him. "I mean more than a friend."

"A-" Before she could finish he crashed his lips onto hers, she became startled and her eyes stayed wide and she didn't know what to do, this was her first kiss and she didn't know whether she was enjoying it or not, she didn't even know what she was meant to do, I don't even want this.

He pulled away and gazed into her eyes, Tris had to fight the urge to cry and she stepped back away from him.

"I think I should pack my stuff," Tris said and Al nodded his head and left the room in a flash.

When the door clicked shut, Tris collapsed onto her bed, shit, shitty, shit, shit! Tris pulled at her hair and let out a scream. "Why did I let that happen, how stupid, ahh why am I so stupid, I just wasted my first kiss...I didn't want it to be with Al, he's a nice person, but I kind of wanted it to be with someone else, someone like Four-" Tris froze and her eyes went wide. "No, no, no, I didn't just say that," Tris ran a hand through her hair. "I'm losing my mind, it's official, I just need to go home and forget about everything that's happened, yes that's what I'm going to do, god I'm talking to myself."

Tris got up off the bed and exhaled, she composed herself and pulled out the suitcase from under the bed. She grabbed everything that was her and shoved it into her suitcase, she zipped it up and grabbed Oscar. I just need to get out of this mad house, and fast.

She grabbed her suitcase handle and walked out of the bedroom, she raced down the hallway and she dragged her suitcase down the stairs, not even caring that it sounded like a bull in a china shop. Amar walked out from the lounge and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion when he saw her.

"Where are you going?" Amar asked and Tris tried to fight her tears, but she couldn't and they began to fall from her eyes.

"I'm going home," She choked on her sob and Amar walked over to her.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Al's taking me home," She explained and Amar placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Tris, seriously tell me what's wrong?" He pushed and she couldn't stop her emotions from surfacing and she ran into his arms crying.

It was like everything had come crashing down on her. She was being held hostage, she's been shot at, been kidnapped and been in a fire, she's also just given away her first kiss to someone she only viewed as a friend, and worst of all, all she wants is to see Four and tell him that she doesn't think of him any differently because of what his dad did to him, but she has no idea where he is.

"C-Can you just take me home," She sobbed and he nodded his head.

"C'mon, I'll take you home," He grabbed her suitcase and she kissed Oscar on the head.

They walked out of the house and over to the car, Amar put her suitcase in the backseat and Tris got into the passenger seat. I can't believe I'm actually leaving. Amar got into the driver's seat and he started the engine and took off.

"I-I can't believe this is happening," Tris stuttered and Amar laughed. "Four's not going to bring me back, is he?"

"I won't let him, he can find a new way to get Eric, you deserve to go home," Amar said and Tris sighed.

"I really do deserve this, we both do," She patted Oscar's head and he sat comfortably in her lap.

...

Tris stood breathless in her apartment, I'm here, I'm here. She shut the door behind her, Amar had said goodbye outside and drove off leaving her outside her apartment building. She put Oscar on the floor and he ran over to his bowl and Tris reflected on what had happened the last time she was in her apartment, when Four had taken her. She shook the thought out of her head, this is meant to be a fresh start, don't think about him.

Tris walked over to the kitchen and grabbed the bag of dog food and poured it into Oscar's bowl and he tucked in, she walked back into the kitchen and poured herself some water. She glanced around her open planned apartment, she was home and she was away from the danger she seemed to attract, when she was around Four.

She missed him, of course she did, who was she kidding. He saved her life on countless occasions and she felt like she was connected to him in some sort of way, he took a bullet for me, idiot. Tris wished he'd never done that, because she wouldn't have felt the bond between them and then he had to run through fire to save her, he's a good guy for someone who considers himself as evil.

Tris finished off her water and opened the fridge, she gagged at the smell of the expired food. I defiantly need to go grocery shopping. She glanced at the clock, 4:30, I could fit some grocery shopping in. She grabbed her keys and some change from her jar and pushed it into her pocket, she patted Oscar on the head and then she left her apartment.

Tris cautiously stepped out of her apartment building, she was able to walk freely without being guarding, this is great. She smiled like a five-year old on Christmas, she waltzed down the street and she'd never felt this happy before, she was free.

Tris smiled at every person she passed, she didn't care if it was creepy, she was just so happy, that was until she came to Chandler Street. She glanced down and from where she was she could see the blood stain on the sidewalk. I should check on the library. Tris walked down the empty street and she saw boxes out the front of donations, some were damp and ruined from the rainy nights and some were in good condition. Tris pulled her keys out from her pocket and put it in the lock, but the door opened.

"I'm sure I locked the door," Tris muttered to herself. She glanced around the empty street to see if there was anyone there. Something didn't feel right.

Tris stepped inside and she shut the door behind her. The library was dusty and dark, after not being looked after for a while. She walked over to the desk and she flicked the light switch and the library lit up.

"What the fuck," A husky voice groaned and Tris froze, she turned around slowly and looked down the aisles of bookshelves.

"Hello," Tris called out and a beer bottle rolled out from behind one of the bookshelves. She walked out from behind the desk and walked closer to the bottle. A hand flew out and grabbed her top, pulling her behind the bookshelf. She let out a yelp, but she stopped when she saw Four.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He slurred and Tris noticed his eyes were blood shot and he had a weeks worth of stubble on his face.

"I own this place," She stated and his grip tightened on her top. "Four-"

"Shut up!" He yelled and Tris's eyes widened. "You kissed Al," He whispered and Tris pushed at his chest, but he wouldn't loosen his grip and once she'd realized what he'd said, she stared up at him in horror.

"How the hell did you know that," She pushed and Four smirked, bringing the beer bottle to his lips and drinking the entire contents, he flung the bottle to the floor and then he pushed Tris up against the bookshelf, pinning her up against it.

"I know everything, I'm not stupid it was bound to happen soon, he's been eyeing you up ever since you got to the house," Realization flooded onto his face. "Wait, what the fuck are you doing her, your meant to be at the house."

"I'm no longer your hostage, Amar and Al let me go," Tris explained and she scrunched her nose as the smell of alcohol filled her senses. "Four you drunk, you need to sleep it off."

"Don't tell me what to do, Beatrice," He slurred once more and Tris sighed.

"Four, please could you let go of me, your scaring me," Four lost his grip and he stepped back and he stared at her. "You need to rest."

"Fine, whatever," He muttered and Tris walked over to the desk and he slowly followed behind her and she flicked off the light switched and they both left the library.

...

Tris's eyes fluttered and she sat up in her bed. She yawned and stretched out her arms. Her eyes went wide and she remembered what had happened last night. She flung her sheet off her and raced out of her bedroom and ran down the hall and then she let out a sigh of relief. Four was sat on a chair, with his head slumped against the wooden table, he was still here. She coughed and Four's head shot up and he immediately groaned at the quick burst of movement.

"Do you have any painkillers?" He asked and rubbed his forehead.

"I think I do," She walked over to her kitchen cupboards and pulled out the painkillers and got him a glass of water, she walked over and sat down on the chair next to him. He took the painkillers and washed them down with the water, he groaned and rested his head in his hands.

"Tris, I think we need to clear the air," He mumbled and Tris nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay, I'll start," Tris tapped her finger nervously against the wooden table top. "The things your dad told me about what he used to do to you as a child, Four that doesn't make me view you as weak, if anything it provides me with an answer for your behaviour, and I'm not a cruel enough person to use that against you, Four you're a man of mystery that's for sure and me knowing this still doesn't unwrap the mystery of you. I'm not saying you need to tell me stuff about your past, but I'm just saying that I don't judge people on their past, especially not what happened to you, your still stubborn Four in my eyes."

"Thanks," He said. "You know, I need you to come back to the house."

"Four, I don't want to, I don't want to be your hostage, hanging around waiting for Eric to come around, I'm not going to let you hand me over to a murderer and a rapist," Tris stood her ground and Four watched her out the corner of his eye.

"Tris, I never would've handed you over to him."

"B-But I t-thought-"

"You thought wrong Tris, wait is that what lover boy told you?" He asked.

"W-Who, Al?" Tris stuttered and Four glared at her. "He may have said something like that."

"Tris-"

"You know I never wanted to kiss him. Do you remember when you wanted me to bait someone and you told me I should use my female antics, by kissing him," Tris said and Four grunted. "You then said, have you not kissed anyone before, well you were right, I'd never kissed anyone properly before and yesterday Al kissed me and I freaked out, I-I didn't want him to kiss me, but I didn't know what to do, or what to say to him, he took away my first kiss and I only view him as a friend, if I could turn back time I'd stop it from happening, I wanted my first kiss to be like fireworks, but this one was sloppy and I didn't even know what was happening and then it ended, that's when I freaked out and Amar took me home."

Four couldn't take his eyes off her, she had to be kidding, how can someone like her never have kissed someone before. She began to fidget in her chair and Four knew he had to say something, but he couldn't think what to say, I should've been there to stop it.

"Anyway," Tris broke the silence. "I think it's time for you to go."

"Tris, I'll pay you," Four said and Tris looked into his eyes, he's being serious.

"Four-"

"If you just stay in the house and wait until Eric comes and I'll let you go, you don't even have to see him, listen to his voice, you can leave as soon as he comes, consider it a good deed, because as soon as I get him into the trap, I will kill him. He's a sick man and he doesn't deserve to walk this earth," Four explained and Tris kept trying to find any sign of bluff on his face.

"H-How much?" She asked.

"One million."

"O-One million! Don't even joke about money like that, that's not funny," Tris could hardly breathe, he had to be kidding.

"I'm not joking, I will pay you a soon as it's all over."

"I don't belive you," Tris replied and Four reached out and grabbed her hand.

"I promise you, you'll have the money when it's all done," Tris stared down at his hand on hers, then she glanced over at him.

"O-Okay," She stuttered.

"Good, we have a deal."

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't hesitate to leave me a review, I really do enjoy reading them, so thank you to all of you who reviewed my last chapter and to those who are following my story and thank you to the ones who have favourited it :)


End file.
